Sometime after 1974
by Flying Purple Kites
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel in 1974 - Ciel is in denial trying to hold on to his humanity. Sebastian is just trying to hold on to Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Firstly, you will find OC in this story, but relax they are all short term characters. This is a story of Sebastian and Ciel and their lives. It starts out in 1974 and mostly its just little vignettes here and there. Yes there is a plot but you won't see it just yet unless you look.

Mature themes etc etc disclaimer and all that folderol blah dee blah.

Oh yeah and FYI - Unbeated so errors here and there other than that just enjoy because for the most part this story is FLUFF!

1974

* * *

Ciel sighed in discontentment as Sebastian handed him a steaming cup of tea. Even though normally he could barely taste it, Ciel still favored the habit. He had tried to give it up but found comfort in the ritual even if it made the gnawing hunger in his stomach intensify if he hadn't fed recently.

Luckily they were sitting in the flat of his most recent meal in the middle of Amsterdam and he was able to enjoy the feeling of steam on his face and the subtle flavor of his favorite tea. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the bloom of lemon and bergamot on his on his tongue.

"I also baked a few lemon biscuits for you to enjoy, My Lord," Sebastian said as he placed the plate beside the tea cup. Ciel gave the cookies a look of derision. Sebastian knew he wouldn't touch them but perhaps the habit gave his butler as much comfort as the tea gave Ciel.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Ciel said politely. "That will be all." He didn't bother to look at Sebastian. He knew what he would see there. Sebastian had worn the same blank apathetic expression since the first day of Ciel's new life.

He waited for Sebastian to walk away then reached out to touch one of the perfectly round cookies waiting to be devoured. His mouth watered slightly as the pad of his fingertip traced along the top of the sugary treat. He imagined that it would melt on his tongue perfectly were he to be willing to take a bite. Sebastian was an impeccable baker.

If it bothered Sebastian that Ciel never ate the treats he provided he didn't say. After all human food held little attraction for Ciel anymore and more often than not caused his relatively young, even after sixty years, system pain.

"I'm afraid the blood stains in your new shirt are not going to come out," Sebastian told him later that evening as he helped him ready for a sleep Ciel did not need. Ciel wanted his butler to question him, to ask him why he held on to such human habits when it was no longer necessary.

Ciel sighed. "Why not?"

"The fabric simply does not wish to release the stain," Sebastian answered.

"Well what use is it then?" Ciel asked as Sebastian tucked him into bed.

In a rare fit of pique Sebastian said, "If my master was not such a messy eater this would not be an issue." Ciel raised his eyes quickly to his butler's face, searching for anything other than dead apathy, but if those eyes had held any emotion it had passed too quickly for Ciel to observe.  
"Sebastian?" Ciel queried before his butler flicked off the light. "Do you ever get sick of this?"

"It is my utmost pleasure to serve my master," Sebastian said in a flat tone.

"Liar," Ciel accused. Sebastian said nothing as he flicked off the light.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled just before the door closed. Sebastian stopped and waited.

"You are going out tonight?"

"One must eat on occasion," Sebastian replied.

Ciel sighed. "Are you going to one of those dance clubs? Do you dance there? Are you going to pick a man or a woman?"

Sebastian looked at his master for a moment almost daring to question why Ciel  
wanted to know but decided his master was simply trying to test him.

"I am going to chose the most desirable soul that can be achieved in the shortest amount of time."

"How are you going to do it?" Ciel asked almost eagerly.

"It depends on the subject as you well know," Sebastian answered.

Ciel frowned he knew Sebastian's preference was to seduce his victims if they were interested, it was a practice Ciel regarded with distaste as he considered such intimacy distasteful.

"I want to know all about it when you return," Ciel said. "That's an order."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian said as he bowed then left his master to sleep.

Sebastian's change of clothes would have displeased Ciel a great deal if he could see his butler in black boots, skin tight black pants, black shirt only buttoned half way up. His master felt that current fashion was inelegant and course.

The demon walked into the dance club and took a deep breath of air. It smelled of alcohol, sweat and most importantly sex. It was a demon's play ground with bodies writhing against each other and an easy meal languishing in every bathroom. Everyone was a potential meal. Unfortunately Sebastian was a creature of discerning tastes. Even if he was on the brink of starvation he couldn't bring himself to devour just any soul. It had to have a certain quality, something almost impossible to find.

"Ciel," he sighed as he pressed into the mesh of bodies on the dance floor. It didn't take long for a hand to find him and press against his backside. Of course the hand now smoothing along his waist didn't belong to his master but to a lithe young woman. She smiled at him with dark eyes and he could tell just by the look on her face that she was used to getting what she wanted. Her scent was as exotic and sweet almost like a tropical tea he'd once prepared for his master. It was tainted with pride, lust, and vanity with a touch of naivety. He'd found his meal for the night.

He pressed his body against hers and whispered in her ear, "would you care to take this to somewhere private?"

She threw back her head and laughed exposing her long neck to him. He longed to sink his teeth into the unmarred flesh.

"What's the rush, Lover?" she asked in a British accent as she smiled. "I don't even know your name."

"Sebastian," replied. "And you are?"

"Cecilia," she answered then smiled looking slightly confused as he laughed in amusement.

"Your name is perfect," he told her as he pulled her closer.

"If you want to take me somewhere you'll have to get past my cousin first. He's very protective," she told him.

Sebastian smiled at her warmly as he followed her from the dance floor to the bar where he was confronted with a sandy haired young man with brilliant green eyes that glared at him with a very familiar and startling expression of disapproval. His coloring was wrong but this young man was the very image of his master. He tested the man's aura suspecting and almost hoping for it to be a very rare trick by his master, but the man was entirely human. He couldn't believe either the coincidence or the sheer luck of finding the grandchildren of Elizabeth or Edward Midford in a place like this.

"Vincent," Cecila said loudly as they approached. "This is my dear old friend Sebastian."

Vincent raised his eyebrows. "Old friend?"

"Sebastian Michaelis," Sebastian said. "Cece and I knew each other when she went to school."

"Vincent Midford," the young man said as he lifted his chin haughtily and nearly looked down his nose at Sebastian. A wisp of pure desire curled through Sebastian's entire being. He wanted this young man, desperately. His mouth watered in anticipation. After all he was a distant cousin to his master. He smiled, but then again so was Cecila. Now he understood why he was so drawn to her.

"She went to an all girl school," Vincent said. "Did you have a sex change?"

Sebastian smiled slightly as he inclined his head. "I did not say we went to school together. I said we knew each other when she went to school.:

"Ah," Vincent said as he took a sip of his drink. Whiskey, Sebastian noted.

"We're getting out of here," Cecila said. "I'll see you home later tonight."

"Uh. No!" Vincent said as he grabbed Cecila's arm. "You are not going to abandon me to go of with this gigalo. You are not leaving until I do and when I leave you are coming with me."

Sebastian watched the interaction between cousins with a great deal of amusement. He started to wish Ciel was here to witness this then stopped himself. Ciel would not have found the situation amusing in the least. He sighed tiredly. Sadly, he had introduced himself to Vincent and as delicious and perfect as Cecila was he simply couldn't devour her yet. He could do other things however.

"Vincent has a point," Sebastian said as he smoothed his hand up Cecila's bare back. "We can dance more and always see each other again."

"Mmm," Cecila said as she gave her cousin an evil look then grabbed Sebastian's arm and lead him back on to the dance floor.

"Bathroom," she ordered as soon as they were out of Vincent's sight. Sebastian followed her willingly and even managed to partake of a taste of her soul as she flung herself into his arms and kissed him feverishly. He soul was no where near as perfect and brilliant as Ciel's soul but there a slight tinge of that flavor he so yearned for that for now it was enough.

"Ciel," he groaned as he thrust into her. He repeated his master's name over and over again as he smoothed his hands along her skin, nipped at her neck and before kissing her deeply.

"Oh, God!" Cecila cried as she tightened her legs around Sebastian and arched back in abandon before letting him find her lips. Afterward he left her there to recover alone, feeling dizzy, drunk on sex and utterly lost.

He marched out of the bar in determination, if he didn't do something about his hunger now he'd go back and take Cecila's soul and then Vincent's soon after and he needed to wait. Instead he grabbed the first drunk he found alone, pulled them into an alley and sated his hunger not caring how badly they tasted. For the first time since Ciel was changed his despair lifted from his shoulders. Not all was lost.

* * *

Ciel frowned in confusion as he watched his butler, who was humming, put together his outfit for the coming day. He wondered what caused this stunning change in Sebastien's until now, unchanging demeanor.

"You had a good meal last night?"

"No, My Lord," Sebastian answered. "It was vile."

"And?" Ciel prompted in irritation.

Sebastian sighed. He didn't want to tell Ciel about his meeting with the Midfords. He cleared is throat as he tried to figure out how to omit the pertinent details.

"I met up with a deliciously beautiful woman and decided she would be my meal for the night."

Ciel's eyebrows rose in interest. "I thought you said you meal was vile."

"And it was. The young miss was with a man who would not let me abscond with her and I didn't think it was wise to bring suspicion upon myself as we would need to leave Amsterdam and I do believe the young master loves this city."

Ciel snorted as he sipped at his tea. "We're here because it makes you happy, Sebastian."

Sebastian paused and fumbled with the button he was trying to fasten. "I was unaware that my happiness mattered to you, My Lord."

"So what happened next?" Ciel asked.

"I took her in the bathroom, or rather she took me there and we had sex."

Ciel wrinkled his nose in distaste. "How crude. The young people of today have no shame."

"It's delightful," Sebastian said while straightening Ciel's shirt.

Ciel looked away from Sebastian's face. "Seeing as the encounter improved your mood I suppose I can't complain. Is there anything else of interest?"

"You should go out some time and see for yourself," Sebastian suggested.

"I'd rather not if it's all the same. And I'm getting tired of this flat. Find us a new one. The neighbors are too loud. Perhaps a house would be better."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian said. "Do you have any other orders?"

"I'm getting hungry again. Find me something to eat."

"Right away, Master," Sebastian said then bowed and left the room.

Ciel waited until Sebastian was gone before sitting and smiling. Whoever this woman was who cracked through Sebastian's walls had to be special. He wouldn't press for details right away as he preferred to not alert his servant to his curiosity. It had been a long time since he'd had a game to play.

Sebastian wandered the city looking for something that would suit his master's tastes. Since becoming a demon he seemed to favor course or bitter souls. Not too shallow and nothing dense or too depraved. But, Sebastian knew that Ciel's craving for sweet things was still alive and well, which is why he taunted his master with sweet things he knew the young demon longed to devour but couldn't.

He knew when he saw the young girl sitting on the bench crying her eyes out that she was precisely the type of sweet Ciel couldn't resist. She was dressed in a powder blue dress with matching shoes and purse. Not a strand of silver blonde hair was out of place . Her complexion was dewy and youthful and her hazel eyes were filled with the innocence of youth. She was quite obviously well bred no older than eighteen.

"Pardon me, Miss," Sebastian said in Dutch as he offered her a handkerchief. "But may I please ask what would trouble a beautiful young girl so much that she would sit alone in the park and cry."

The girl looked up at Sebastian, her eyes all to trusting and luminous with tears. "Thank you," she said as she took the offered cloth. "My grandfather just passed away and..." She sobbed softly.

"There there," Sebastian said as he sat and patted her on the back. "Death is a cruel mistress."

"And now I am alone. Completely alone." She sniffled and leaned against Sebastian.

"My master too has been alone. All he has had for years is me, a mere butler for company. I am certain he could comfort you far better than I. Would you like to meet him?"

"You must be good friends," the girl said. "So at least he has you."

"I am a servant, my lady, not a companion." It was something Ciel was determined that he would never forget.

"What's his name?"

"Ciel," Sebastian answered and he is nineteen years old, which was how old Ciel looked so it could be considered a truth no matter how vague.

"My name is Hannah," she said. Sebastian smiled certainly Ciel would enjoy the irony.

"Would you like to come meet him?" Hannah nodded then allowed Sebastian to lead her to what would be her doom.

Sebastian's lip curled up slightly in disgust. Ciel ate his meals like an infant, messy and without refinement. It would be awhile yet before Ciel stopped craving the flesh of his victims so usually Sebastian didn't feel it necessary to school him on how to eat properly.

"My lord," Sebastian sighed as he knelt down beside his master and the now decimated corpse on the floor. "I must implore you to try and be a little more mannerly in your eating technique. Your clothing simply cannot hold up to the abuse."

"I don't care," Ciel said as he looked up at Sebastian who had fished a napkin out of his pocket then froze as he met Ciel's demonic glowing gaze. Blood colored his master's lips dark red and dripped from his chin. He could think of nothing more he wanted than to have a taste.

Sebastian's breath hitched a moment as he fastened his gaze to Ciel's lips. He put his hand down in order to lean in closer a millimeter at a time only to have Ciel pull back once he was close enough to feel his breath and wipe his face on his pristine white sleeves.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ciel asked sharply. Sebastian betrayed no emotion as he produced the napkin with a flourish. He sat back so he could take Ciel's chin in one hand and wipe at Ciel's face with another.

"I am just trying to clean up the mess you've made, Master," Sebastian said.

"Why bother?" Ciel asked. "You know I'm going to take a bath. You should be getting it ready rather than trying to belittle my eating habits."

"You are correct," Sebastian said as he stood then straightened his suit. "However if you persist in eating your meals like a sloppy child then start doing so in the nude. Doing laundry is not a job I relish these days."

"In the nude?" Ciel asked in outrage. "Stop being so impertinent and do your job."

"Yes, My lord," Sebastian said as he bowed then made his way to the bathroom.

Ciel let out a shaky breath then looked down at the mess he made. He carefully turned the head of the corpse so he could look at her now blissfully peaceful face. "I would have changed places with you in a heart beat." He pressed a quick peck to her dry, pale lips then stood and made his way to the bath.

* * *

Sebastian walked around the clothing store feeling utterly furious. He missed the days when all he had to do was call in a tailor to sew Ciel's outfits. At the rate he went through them finding ready to wear clothing was a great deal more efficient but it was becoming more and more difficult to not only find clothing Ciel would be willing to wear but items that could hold up to washing as well.

He had fought with his master more than once about his attire. Since Ciel never left the flat it seemed a waste to dress. A smoking jacket and comfortable pants were all Sebastian felt Ciel required. However, Ciel still demanded that he be made ready and dressed every morning as if he were going to town or had meetings to attend.

He pulled a white shirt with a butterfly collar off the rack and checked the seams. They were as insubstantial as spider webs. He put the shirt back as he growled.

"May I help you, sir?" the shop attendant asked helpfully.

Sebastian looked the elderly man up and down then said. "Please tell me where I can find quality fabric? Nothing here will hold up to repeated washings nor stain removal. There was a time when such things were made much better."

The old man nodded his head in understanding. "Gone are the days where people took pride in their work. Now are the days of mass produced mediocrity. I'm sorry to say but this is the best you are going to find, at least here in Amsterdam."

Sebastian sighed. "Then I have no choice." He produced a list from his pocket and handed it to the salesman. "Here are the items I require."

"Very good, Sir," The man said as he eyed the list. "There are a few items here I cannot help you with but they can be found down the street. Do you want to wait?"

"No," Sebastian said as he checked his pocket watch. "I will be back in forty-five minutes. Will that be sufficient time?"

"More than," The salesman said then offered Sebastian a smile. With that Sebastian left the store. He gathered the other items he needed then walked to the library and took out several books on textiles and the textile industry. It was his duty as his master's servant to see to all his needs and if he couldn't find the appropriate clothing then he was going to have to provide it himself. One way or another.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked as he walked into the kitchen and found Sebastian on the telephone.

"Yes, you heard me correctly sir. 5,000 shares of stock and anymore that becomes available." Sebastian said into the receiver as he held up his finger to Ciel who glared at his butler as he put his hands on his hips.

Ciel paced around the kitchen impatiently. Their new flat was superior to their last but even so it was beneath his standards. He ran his black nailed finger along the formica cabinet top then looked at his finger tip. Everything was pristine as usual. There was absolutely nothing he could fault Sebastian for.

He opened the white painted cupboards and frowned at how empty they were. Of course there was a reason the kitchen was in such shape. Sebastian never had to cook. Though Ciel knew Sebastian baked. He searched around the kitchen and eventually found a sack of flour. He went looking for a bowl and found an egg in the ice box.

Ciel threw a look over his shoulder at Sebastian whose back was to him then dumped a heap of flour into the bowl. He touched the powder tentatively and found it soft and cool.

He opened the carton of eggs then dropped them into the bowl one by one, shell and all, before going to look for a spoon. He returned to the bowl and used the large wooden spoon he'd found and used it to crack open each egg then began to stir them into the flour.

The mixture was too dry and wouldn't stick together. Ciel frowned as he looked down at his mess. He tapped his chin with his finger, cast a sideways glance at Sebastian then fished a tea cup from the cupboard, filled it with water and poured it into the bowl.

He was pleased with the wet mixture that make a smacking sound as he stirred it. He put in a little more flour, a little more water and then up ended the mixture onto the counter. He used his hands to scoop it out of the bowl then began to spread the goo along the counter.

The mixture was sticky and Ciel decided it felt very gruesome. He was able to spread the mixture over most of the counter before he wiped his hands on his pants and shirt then went for the bowl and flour again.

He was just about to dump the flour into the bowl when Sebastian grabbed his wrist and flung him around so they were face to face.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

A slow smile spread across Ciel's face. Even though Sebastian was hiding it, he could tell his butler was irritated.

"Having a bit of fun," Ciel said. "Is there a problem?"

Sebastian looked down at the mess on Ciel's front and then at the flour on the young demon's face. He took a deep breath then brushed at the powder with a thumb.

"You're making a mess." Sebastian's gaze fastened on his master's mouth. His lips were full and lush and as Sebastian well knew terribly soft, like rose petals. They also tasted just as fragrant and lovely and it was a taste Sebastian longed to savor again and again. He knew he'd never tire of it, if only he were allowed. He leaned forward and Ciel leaned back.

Sebastian put his hands on Ciel's hips and lifted him onto the counter. "If you wanted something to eat you only had to tell me."

"You were on the telephone," Ciel said as he raised his chin defiantly while he held his butler's crimson gaze. "And you know very well that I want nothing to eat."

"Then why?" Sebastian asked as he stepped between Ciel's knees.

"I was bored," Ciel answered as he leaned back further, using his arms to brace himself on the counter top. He turned his head away from Sebastian.

"You've made quite the mess," Sebastian said. "All over your clothes as well. I suppose a bath is in order."

"I don't need a bath," Ciel said. "It's only my clothes." He said nothing more as Sebastian began unbuttoning his belt then slowly pulled off his trousers.

"Now whose making the mess?" Ciel asked as he eyed his butler whose attention was on his underpants now. Ciel bit his lip as he watched Sebastian. He could see the pulse on his neck pounding hard, see his adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard.

"And see," Sebastian said. "Now you'll need a bath." He slid his fingers beneath the band of his master's underwear and yanked them off.

Sebastian did not expect Ciel to be aroused by his little game but he was disappointed anyway at finding Ciel's member to be flaccid and uninterested by the proceedings. Surely Ciel had to feel the sparks that flew between them. He couldn't be completely dead could he?

There hadn't ever been a time that Sebastian had been allowed this close to Ciel in a situation such as this. It wasn't that Sebastian hadn't tried, it was that Ciel never allowed him to get very far in this game at all.

Sebastian's eyes flew to Ciel's face to find his master still leaning back, his gaze fixed on something off to the side and far in the distance. Sebastian decided to interpret it as acquiescence and dove forward before he could be stopped.

He slipped his beloved master's member into his mouth and suckled as though he was starving, his eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head in delight. If he were ever to get close to heaven he imagined this is what it would be like.

Sebastian could feel the pulse of Ciel's heart in his mouth, slow and steady. Nothing pulsed to life and he was the only one moaning in pleasure. His master was quite unaffected and Sebastian wondered if Ciel truly felt nothing or if he had supreme control of himself. If he was correct it was the latter.

He was just about to begin touching his master with his hands when Ciel grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him up to stare into magenta shining cat eyes. "You disgust me," Ciel sneered as he pushed Sebastian away. "Now draw me a bath so I can wash your filth from me."

Sebastian didn't dare show an ounce of disappointment. His shoulders didn't even drop in dismay. Instead he smiled slyly as he licked his lips then bowed, "Yes, My lord."

* * *

"Ahh, Ciel," Sebastian called as he thrust into the body beneath him. "My beautiful, Ciel."

"Why," Ceceila panted as she tightened her legs around Sebastian. "Do you call me Ciel? My name is Ceceila you idiot!" Her tone of voice was so much like his masters that he almost lost control of himself and that would not do.

He slowed his pace and looked into Ceceila's green eyes to calm himself. "Because it means heaven," he panted as he smoothed the hair off her face. "And this is heavenly."

Afterward while Sebastian helped her dress, Ceceila began to speak. "My grandmother had a cousin named Ciel. She was hung up on him."

"Oh really?" Sebastian said as he pressed kisses onto the nap of her neck. "Tell me about her."  
"She was a very strong woman. She didn't want to marry my grandfather from what I've been told. She was waiting for Ciel to return, they had been engaged to be married and she worshiped the ground he walked on."

"Tragic," Sebastian said as he shrugged into his own shirt.

"When she died," Ceceila started then stopped. Her green eyes were luminous with tears. "She died last year at the age of 101 and I remember sitting with her while she told me that she was looking forward at last to seeing her beloved Ciel. That he had died when he was thirteen and so had her heart."

"You were with her when she died?"

"No," Ceceila said as she turned to look at Sebastian, her green eyes filled with sorrow. "My mother was. I'd like to think she's happy with her Ciel. That's why it.. It bothers me when you call me by that name."

Sebastian nodded his head in understanding. "Come here," he said as he opened his arms to her. He was tired of this line of talk and he honestly didn't care about Elizabeth and how her life went after Ciel disappeared.

Ceceila gave him a wary look then walked forward into Sebastian's arms. He put his face in her neck and breathed in the very slight fragrance of roses, lavender and something vaguely like Ciel. With that thought in mind he moved to kiss her, holding her tight as she began to struggle as he enjoyed the most satisfying meal he'd had in a long time.

After he was done he dressed her in a dress to match her eyes and laid her out carefully in her bed, arranging her hair just so before placing a kiss on her forehead then leaving.

* * *

Ciel looked up from the book he was reading as Sebastian walked through the door. He put the book aside and watched as his servant hung up his coat then walked into the other room. He waited a moment then followed.

"I was just about to fetch you," Sebastian said as he pulled a night shirt from Ciel's wardrobe. "Are you ready for bed? Do you want a bath?"

"No," Ciel said then shook his head. "I mean yes, bed. no bath." Sebastian nodded his head as he turned down the blankets.

"Well?" Ciel asked as he lifted his chin for Sebastian to undo his tie.

"I had a lovely dinner, thank you," Sebastian said.

"You seem very satisfied. I've not seen you in such a good mood before. Tell me about it please."

"Please?" Sebastian asked as he smirked. "Did my young master just say please? What a delightful night this is turning out to be."

"Stop it," Ciel said as he waved Sebastian away in irritation. "I won't say it again if you keep being so irritating, so out with it."

"She was very sweet," Sebastian said as he started undoing Ciel's buttons. "She had a sort of way about her, something undefinable. A little like you, My lord."

"Like me?" Ciel asked then snorted in disbelief. "As I've heard you tell there is only one me."

Sebastian tilted his head to the side. "That is true, there is no one quite like you. However she came as close as I thought I would ever find."

Ciel's gaze softened on Sebastian as he watched his butler hang up his jacket and shirt. Sebastian knelt down to untie Ciel's shoes. "I'm glad," he finally said.

"Pardon?" Sebastian asked as he looked up at his master.

"I'm glad," Ciel repeated. "I-I'm glad it made you happy and..." He bit his lip so hard that he drew blood. "And I'm sorry it wasn't me."

Sebastian's gaze shot up as he looked at Ciel in shock. Ciel had already bowed his head so his hair was covering his face.

"You have no idea how often I regret you being stuck like this, Sebastian. If I could change it and give you my soul. I would. I swear it."

"Now, now, My young lord. You shouldn't still be on about that. I myself let it go long ago." Sebastian smiled slightly as he reached out to lift Ciel's chin.

"To be perfectly clear, I would rather have your companionship than devour your soul. Your company has been all I have wanted since a few months after your turning."

Ciel blinked at Sebastian in confusion and said nothing more until he was tucked comfortably into bed.

"Tomorrow," Sebastian said as he picked up what was left of Ciel's clothing and tidied the bedroom. "We will be moving into our new residence. I assure you that it will be quite to your liking, and it will be ours. There will be no need to move for a good long time."

"What if I want to go back to England?" Ciel asked as he let his eyes closed.

"We can do that as well. I will simply have the property sold off and we'll move. We can do whatever you like."

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"Because not only do we have the freedom to do so, but I have insured us the financial security to make it easy. No more stealing the identities of our victims. We will travel first class as you should instead of stowing away like petty thieves."

"That's not what I asked," Ciel said then yawned. "I want to know why you would rather have me as a companion than have devoured my soul."

"Ah," Sebastian said as he walked to the bed then carefully brushed his fingers against Ciel's cheek. "If I had devoured your soul then I would no longer have the pleasure of your company. Certainly I would have freedom to form contracts and to do whatever I like, but I would be alone. Without you. I find the thought to be troublesome and I try not to think of it often. Had things gone the way they were supposed to I fear I would have become a miserable and desperate creature."

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed. "Desperate for what?"

"You," Sebastian answered then smiled softly as he stood. "Get your rest. Have sweet dreams."

Ciel looked up at the ceiling for a long time after Sebastian left the room. "Desperate for me," he said to himself the scoffed. "Ridiculous."

* * *

A/N: I know that was a lot of words. I have more words but in order for me to give them to you I have to have reviews. If you don't review then you will give me a sad. Sad writers write really sad things. You don't want me to write sad things do you? Please make me happy and review. If you don't I'll send Tennyson to bite your toes!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There is something about posting stories that makes me really unhappy. I was happily writing this little nonsense of a story until I posted the first chapter and now I'm really depressed.

I have readers, that's to be sure, but I don't know if they are just clicking on to my story and clicking away, reading parts and not bothering with the rest or what. Reviews would be nice but I'm not going to demand reviews for chapters because that's so rude and douchey, besides I don't think my writing is good enough to make demands.

Look how I've rambled on. Just answer me this. Do you want shorter or longer chapters? I need to know. This one veers on the shorter side... for me.

* * *

Their new house in the country was perfect. The gardens were glorious and for the first time in decades Ciel was willing to spend his time outside. Though now he was more interested in tending the garden than sitting to read, drinking tea or entertaining company.

Sebastian said little about Ciel's new hobby. Instead of teasing him he provided him with books on botany and gardening. In the spring he brought him new plants to tend and let Ciel get on with whatever life he wanted very quietly.

"This morning we have smoked salmon, toast with marmalade and scones along with a wonderful black tea I found in the tea shop," Sebastian said as he placed the food on the table by the window then moved to turn down Ciel's blankets.

"Why do you do that?" Ciel asked irritably. He didn't even want the tea this morning. He was hungry and achey and really didn't feel well."

"My lord?" Sebastian asked in confusion as Ciel sat up.

"Breakfast," Ciel said then growled under his breath. "You know I cannot eat it and yet you persist at presenting it to me as though I can." It hurts, he wanted to say, but held his tongue. He also wanted to order Sebastian to stop the ritual but he knew that going through the motions was something Sebastian adored.

"If you love serving breakfast so much then you should invite some guests over. Then you can serve them breakfast, lunch and dinner to your heart's content."

"My lord is very irritable this morning. Is something wrong?"

Ciel gave Sebastian an angry look then gestured to the breakfast table. "You are so busy attending to what you imagine my needs to be that you are neglecting what is really necessary."

"You want me to bring you a meal?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," Ciel answered as he clenched his fists.

Sebastian sighed. "It would be better if you would come with me to town and..."

"Bring me something to eat today, Sebastian. That's an order." Ciel barked out then frowned in regret as mask of impassivity dropped over Sebastian's face. It had been a long time since he had ordered Sebastian to do anything.

"Yes, Master," he said. "I will leave now."

"I'm sorry," Ciel said as the door closed. He flopped back on the bed and groaned. "Why am I such an idiot?"

* * *

Sebastian set a candle down on the marble edge of Ciel's bathtub then dipped his fingers in the water. "Is it warm enough for you?"

"Yes," Ciel answered then closed his eyes and sighed. The thing he loved best about their new home was the huge sunken bathtub. Had he been smaller he could have swam in it. He would have loved it when he was younger.

"And your meal was to your liking?" Sebastian asked.

"Very much so. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure of course," Sebastian said. "I'll leave you to soak for a bit."

"No," Ciel said as he sat up. "Wait. Stay. I want to talk with you."  
Sebastian smiled then sat on the edge of the tub. "What would you like to speak to me about? I ordered a new shipment of flowers for the garden and they should be arriving on Monday and..."

"No," Ciel interrupted. "Nothing like that." He smoothed his fingers along the marble tile. "Do you ever get lonely?"

"Of course not," Sebastian said. "I have my master to keep me company."

"Do you ever get bored?"

"Serving you could never be boring, My lord."

Ciel looked at Sebastian in consternation for a moment then sank down in the tub. "Do you ever want to do anything different?"

"Would you like to go on holiday perhaps?" Sebastian asked. "We could visit England or even the Americas if you'd like."

"Damn it Sebastian," Ciel yelled. "You know what I'm talking about. Stop evading my questions. If there was anything in the world you could be doing right now. What would it be?"

Sebastian seemed to think for a minute before saying, "Sitting in this bathroom talking to you."

"Liar!" Ciel yelled. "I refuse to believe that of all the things you could be doing right now that you would choose something as insipid as sitting here watching me bathe!"

"You are delightful to look at, My lord," was Sebastian's answer.

"Bloody idiot!" Ciel shouted. "Now tell me what you'd really rather be doing. That's an order."

Sebastian's eyes widened a moment then he gave Ciel a feral smile. It wasn't often that he had the freedom to be completely inappropriate with his master. He let himself slip onto the floor so he could lean against the tub, his head just a bit above Ciel's.

"If I had the absolute freedom to do anything I chose," he began as he leaned closer. "I would take off these clothes and slip into the bath with you."

"Really, Sebastian," Ciel said as he rolled his eyes then sank down to hide the blush blooming on his cheeks.

"I would soap up your entire body, wash your hair and then pull you into my lap as I kissed your neck," Sebastian continued in almost a whisper. "I would bite your neck until you bled so I could taste your sweet blood as my hands roamed every inch of your body."

"Disgusting," Ciel said as he looked away from Sebastian. "Is this what you'd really rather be doing?"

"I cannot lie, My lord," Sebastian said his voice thick with lust. "After having my fill I would turn you to face me and kiss your sweet mouth, taste you with my tongue. My hands would slip down and..."

"Stop," Ciel yelled then submerged himself fully. He lay at the bottom of the tub and watched through the gently moving water as Sebastian sat back at the edge of the tub and looked down at him, doing nothing more than holding his gaze.

It was clear that Sebastian had no intention of leaving so Ciel surfaced again making sure to send his butler a death glare. Sebastian had the audacity to look pleased with himself and Ciel resisted the urge to splash him with water.

"Are you finished hiding?" Sebastian asked as he eyed Ciel.

"Shut up," Ciel replied as he backed into the far edge of the tub.

"You did order me to tell you," Sebastian said as he watched Ciel pull his knees into his chest. "I thought you'd already learned the consequences of ordering me to do things you don't really want."

"I didn't think you'd dare say such filthy things to me," Ciel told him as he lifted his chin and narrowed his eyes at Sebastian.

"Again, you did ask for me to tell you the truth and there really is no other way to go about it. May I and that we are no longer living in the Victorian era. It is perfectly acceptable to talk about sexual intimacy."

"With your butler?" Ciel asked his slightly raising in pitch.

"Or your lover," Sebastian replied as he gave Ciel another heated look that made the young demon's skin flush.

"You wish," Ciel said as he splashed at Sebastian.

"Indeed," Sebastian replied as he avoided the spray of water Ciel sent his way.

Ciel grumbled for a moment. "You're ruined my bath. I want out now."

Sebastian sighed as he reached for a towel then wrapped it around Ciel as he stood. He helped his master dry off then handed him a robe and followed him to his bedroom.

Ciel stood by the bed and bit his lip as he watched Sebastian ready his night shirt then pull down the blankets.

"Sebastian," he said very quietly as he looked down at his feet. "Does it hurt? Will it hurt?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel in confusion for a moment. "Does what hurt?"

"Kissing?" Ciel mumbled. "I don't mean a peck on the lips kind of kiss. Elizabeth did that to me once and it was pleasant but..."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Elizabeth kissed you? When?"

It was Ciel's turn to smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know. A gentleman never tells."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Ciel. "Go on then."

"And then after that the only other time was when you took or rather almost took my soul and that hurt a great deal."

Sebastian took a deep breath. Ciel went for the soul of his victim straight through the neck, which was partly why he was so messy with his meals. He'd wondered why up until now.

"A kiss," Sebastian began. "A real kiss does not hurt. Quite the opposite actually."

Ciel lifted his chin and closed his eyes. "You may kiss me then. But don't bite. That's an order."

Sebastian hummed as he placed the nightshirt on the bed. "Is it an order for me to kiss you or an order not to bite? Because you don't have to order me to kiss you."

"Not to bite," Ciel answered as he opened one eye to look at Sebastian who was now almost quivering like a kitten about to pounce, at least that was the closest thing Ciel could describe Sebastian's reaction.

"Stop it," Ciel admonished. "You're starting to remind me of that horrible wretch, Grell."

Sebastian chuckled as he slid his hand up Ciel's arms. "There are worse things you could compare me to. Now keep your eyes closed."

Ciel sighed as he closed his eyes again. Sebastian lifted the younger demon's chin and was just about to brush their lips together when Ciel pulled away.  
"No," Ciel said as he turned his face away. "I've changed my mind. Get away from me."

"What!" Sebastian yelled as Ciel pushed at his chest. "You know, Ceil I am beginning to think you were put here specifically to torture me." He grabbed Ciel by the waist, pulled him flush against his body and kissed Ciel tenderly before letting him go.

"Bastard!" Ciel shouted.

"And that wasn't so bad was it?" Sebastian asked. "Now would you like to try again."

Ciel let out a huff and tightened the belt on his robe. "I think I should get dressed first."

"I think I like you mostly naked and vulnerable," Sebastian said as he pulled Ciel back into his arms. "Now trust me."

"Is that an order?" Ciel asked sarcastically. Sebastian tweaked Ciel's nose and the young demon jumped then looked at Sebastian in shock before laughing as he met Sebastian's tender expression.

"This really shouldn't be such a big thing," Sebastian said as he ran his fingers through Ciel's hair. "It's very simple and I promise it won't hurt."

"Just get it over with," Ciel said with gritted teeth.

Sebastian laughed as he smoothed his thumbs over Ciel's clenched jaw muscles. "Relax, My lord. It is not as bad a thing as you are anticipating."

Ciel huffed and lifted his chin. Sebastian paused a moment and took in the sight of his beautiful master, his lip rosebud pink, his cheeks flushed with his eyelashes fluttering against them. He smiled slightly then pressed his lips against Ciel's.

A pleasant electric jolt prickled down Ciel's spine as Sebastian nipped at his lip then began to prod his tongue past reluctantly opening teeth. A velvet tongue rubbed along the roof of Ciel's mouth then tangled with his own and the young demon's legs almost gave out from the pleasure of it.

Sebastian opened one eye to look at his master for a moment then pulled him into a tight embrace then bent him back and ravished his mouth, allowing himself to nip at full sensitive lips and thrill at the keening sounds raising at the back of Ciel's throat.

He wanted pull open the belt on Ciel's robe, push it off his shoulders and revel in Ciel's perfect body. Sebastian imagined picking his master up so legs wrapped around his hips. He would nip and kiss Ciel's neck and collar bone marking him as his own before laying him on the bed and showing him all the pleasure that came from being a hedonistic little demon. Sebastian held back however, Ciel could only be awoken to the pleasures of the flesh only once and he fully intended on taking his time and seducing his master.

"S-Sebastian," Ciel whispered as they parted. He opened his eyes slowly and gave his butler a sleepy look that was almost his undoing. "That was nice. Much nicer than I expected."

Sebastian smiled slightly. "I'm pleased to hear it, My lord. I told you it wouldn't be that bad. Now let's ready you for bed."

Ciel sighed as he untied his robe and let Sebastian slip his night shirt over his head. "Will you kiss me good night?" Ciel asked.

"Of course," Sebastian answered.

* * *

Sebastian was deep in thought as he left Ciel's room and went to get ready for his night out. It had never once occurred to him that Ciel would be afraid of intimate contact. He knew of the boys prudish sensibilities and strict aesthetics.

He never failed to take into account that despite the fact that Ciel was no longer human, being a human was all the young man knew how to be and he had failed to school him in his new being. Sebastian sighed. It was a difficult conundrum.

On one hand he enjoyed the way Ciel depended on him. On the other he wanted Ciel to fully embrace who he was now and to somehow explore a relationship beyond mere servant and master. But what then if he no longer needed Sebastian?

Sebastian didn't often admit his tender feelings for the once boy even to himself, though he did tonight to the very object of his desire himself. Ciel always played his emotions so close to the vest it was hard to know if he even understood Sebastian's near confession of love.

Something inside Sebastian's gut burned and twisted at the look of shock in Ciel's eyes when he made the admittance of becoming a desperate creature. Would Ciel now use that against him? He shouldn't have let the fact that he was drunk with lust affect him to the point of tipping his hand.

But then there was the kiss. Sebastian traced his fingers over his lips recalling the feel and taste of his master. Perhaps tipping his hand had been worth it and for tonight it would be enough. He would go out and indulge in the pleasures of the flesh with others and continue to seduce his master, albeit at an excruciatingly slow pace.

He threw open the doors and made his way into the slight chill of the night. Downtown where people were pressing up against each other in dance clubs and bars. Having sex in alley ways, in bathrooms, sating their lust. Sebastian would do more than sate his lust.

It was in one of these dance clubs that he spied a flash of silver and black. He followed it through the shadows until the figure turned on him with his usual laughter.

"Fancy seeing you here," The Undertaker said as he wrapped his dark cloak around bone slim shoulders.

"Yes," Sebastian said as he narrowed his eyes at the former reaper. "Fancy that."

The Undertaker giggled in his familiar maniacal way. "The last I heard you and the Earl had taken up residence in the underworld."

Sebastian nodded his head. "It wasn't quite to my master's liking so we have relocated for the time being."

"Not to his liking?" Undertaker said incredulously then doubled over in laughter. Sebastian sighed and folded his arms over his chest while he waited for the man to recover.

"Yes, yes," Undertaker continued stifling a few more giggles. "I wouldn't think hell would be his particular cup of tea."

Sebastian gave him a brittle smile. "What do you want?"

"Do I have to want anything? You followed me." Undertaker said then continued on when Sebastian remained unresponsive. "Perhaps this is a social call." More giggling had Sebastian's eyes rolling.

"You do social calls these days?" he questioned the man who irritatingly enough giggled more.

"More or less," Undertaker said. "I would like to see the young lord and offer him felicitations personally. Would you take me to him?"

"No," Sebastian answered and was rewarded with Undertaker tilting his head so he could be regarded with one bright green eye.

"Don't trust me with your precious treasure? You have to keep him locked up tight lest he be stolen away?"

"More or less," Sebastian answered and was rewarded with more laughter.

After his giggling stopped again Undertaker seemed to grow serious. "There are those of your kind who are aware of you and your master. You've managed to peak a lot of interest in this city.

"I know the earl never leaves the house. He's as weak as a newborn. Easy prey as it were. But I suppose those are the consequences for letting the earl pretend that he's still human."

Sebastian gave the Undertaker a weak smile. "I'm still not allowing you to see him. I do believe you are one of the last people he wants to see."

Undertaker nodded his head in understanding. "I understand that you're threatened. He's only had you after all these years. You're afraid his affections will be swayed. Too bad. I was looking forward to going over old times. Good bye, Sebastian."


	3. Chapter 3

For St. Ciel

* * *

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Sebastian filling a suit case with clothes. He watched for a few minutes before finally speaking up. "What in the hell are you doing, Sebastian?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sebastian answered. "I'm packing your things for a trip."

"I don't remember telling you I wanted to leave," Ciel replied as he folded his arms across his chest and frowned.

Sebastian tucked a few more things into the suitcase then looked up at Ciel. He smiled softly at the disgruntled expression on his master's face. "I thought you might enjoy a trip to Milan. I hear it is beautiful this time of year."

"I like the cold," Ciel said as his expression continued to sour. "And when did you decide this and why didn't you consult me?"

Sebastian closed the suitcase then looked up at his master. "Were you not complaining about the predictability of your life just the other day?"

"No," Ciel replied. "I quite like my life and it's monotony. It's you who complains that there is no adventure. I'm not going. You can go if you wish."

Sebastian sighed deeply. He was hoping Ciel would just fall in line with his plans. He should have known better and prepared accordingly. He was either losing his touch or Ciel was becoming more reclusive. He hadn't even asked for a meal in a few weeks.

"I am worried about your health, My lord," Sebastian began as he put the suitcase on the floor. "It's not good to stay in one place. You never leave the house. You only speak to me."

"You're the only person I desire to speak to," Ciel said. "I have the newspaper and I've not been sick one day since I turned." This was untrue. He got sick when he tried to eat human food but Ciel decided that wasn't the same.

"Ciel," Sebastian said, hoping using his master's name would move him. "It is very bad for you to remain locked away from the world. You are not growing in strength which makes you exceedingly vulnerable. What if something happened to me and..."

"What's going to happen to you?" Ciel asked as he walked toward Sebastian. "Are you in trouble, Sebastian? I order you to tell me the truth."

"It seems that my activities here have not gone unnoticed by other demons and reapers alike. You may not be a meal for me but there are others who would find your tender flesh..."

"Shut up, Sebastian," Ciel said as he put his hand on Sebastian's face. "Why were you trying to hid this from me? Do you think I am so weak I can't handle the fact that a few demons are after us? I'm not so stupid that I'd want to stay here in that case."

"Good," Sebastian said then leaned down and kissed his master as Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck. Their kissing had become a more than twice daily event, usually ending with Ciel panting and trembling and Sebastian doing his best to control the urge to move things forward.

"There is more," Sebastian said as Ciel nipped at his neck.

"I don't care," Ciel replied as he slipped his hand inside Sebastian's shirt and began caressing warm skin. Sebastian took a deep breath and allowed Ciel his exploration. He swallowed hard as the buttons of his shirt were flicked open.

"What does anything really matter?" Ciel whispered against Sebastian's skin before attaching his mouth to a flat nipple, running his teeth along it before biting down and drawing blood.

Sebastian tried not to gasp as he clenched his fists to keep from putting his fingers in Ciel's hair. He was afraid if he moved that Ciel's adventurous mood would vanish. He closed his eyes and focused on the feel of his master's tongue which was now being lathed against his nipple, licking up the blood trickling from the bite marks.

"Then you won't mind leaving," Sebastian said. Ciel looked up at him for a moment before pushing Sebastian's shirt off his shoulders. He shook his head then when to work unbuttoning his servant's trousers.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked as he stepped out of his pants.

"Shut up," Ciel told him. "It struck me the other night how many times you have seen me in the nude. I think it's only fair that I see you."

Sebastian repressed the urge to smirk, instead the ends of his mouth curled in a slight smile. He stepped out of his underwear and looked straight ahead as Ciel inspected him.

"Well," Ciel said as he put his hands on his hips. "I suppose you are built like a normal human. I wasn't sure what to expect."

Sebastian chuckled slightly. "Of course I would occupy a complete human form."

"Does it work?" Ciel asked as he inspected Sebastian's very erect member.

"As you see," Sebastian answered in amusement.

"Do you use it on all your victims?"

Sebastian met Ciel's eyes. "If I feel so inclined, yes."

Ciel hummed as he looked at Sebastian for a moment. "Did you make it this large on purpose? For vanity's sake?"

"Large?" Sebastian asked as he looked down at his erection. It was flagging slightly. "I think it's within proper proportions."

Ciel shook his head as he reached out to touch it. Sebastian gasped as cool fingers slid from base to head. How many nights over the last few decades had Sebastian dreamed of his master touching him like this? How often did he give up hope of Ciel ever being willing?

"No," Ciel said his expression holding none of the desire Sebastian dreamed of. "It's large. I can barely close my fingers around it."

Sebastian cleared his throat, leave it to his master to torture him so cruelly. "It is large enough to be pleasurable."

"For women," Ciel stated.

"How would you know?" Sebastian asked as he watched a blush grow along Ciel's face.

"I read," Ciel answered as he stroked his thumb along the head of Sebastian's cock. Sebastian closed his eyes as all smart remarks fled in the wake of pleasure.

"What about men?" Ciel asked. "How is that supposed to work?"

Sebastian cleared his throat and looked at Ciel who was staring back at him sternly. He was still smoothing his thumb along the underside of Sebastian's now very straining cock.

"I could show you," Sebastian offered. He bit back anything else he was going to say. It was best not to let Ciel know how desperate he was.

Suddenly Ciel's touch was gone and his back was to Sebastian. "Get dressed. If we are leaving then I want to make sure I have all the books I want. I hate traveling. Are we going by train?"

Sebastian stood looking at his master's back, feeling bereft. "No," he said as he gathered his clothes and dressed with lightening speed. "I didn't think you would appreciate such a long journey. I booked a flight."

Ciel turned and looked at Sebastian his eyes alight with more excitement than his butler had seen in a very long time. "I've never been on a plane before!" he said then smiled.

* * *

Ciel found himself irritated as he arranged himself next to the window in his first class seat on the plane. If it wasn't the crush or smell of people or the weird feeling of being amongst them after so long of seeing only Sebastian and the occasional meal, then it was the way the stewardess openly flirted with Sebastian.

"Would you like anything to drink, Sir?" the Stewardess asked for what seemed like the millionth time. Ciel rolled his eyes from the window to the woman who was bending toward him, showing off her ample breasts.

"No thank you," Ciel told the woman then looked at Sebastian who was watching the woman's backside as she walked back up the aisle.

"Disgusting," Ciel whispered then turned his attention back out the window.

Sebastian smiled at Ciel's soft words. "Are you enjoying your first flight, My lord?"

"No," Ciel said. "I don't like being caged up with all these people. I don't like the lack of privacy. I don't like the noise or the smell."

"Then it's better than the train?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, much," Ciel answered he closed his eyes and wished he could just fall asleep. He was too tense and annoyed. It was fortunate that the flight wasn't going to last as long as he feared it would. Mostly he just wanted to go back home.

"Why don't you read?" Sebastian asked as the stewardess walked by again, making sure to smile at him as he passed.

"What about Tennyson?" Sebastian asked. "You did bring him along didn't you? Maybe he'll keep you occupied."

"What?" Ciel asked in outrage. "How dare you suggest such a thing."

"Surely you didn't leave him alone. He'll be dead by the time we return if you did."

Ciel sucked in the corners of his mouth and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing," Ciel answered as he patted his coat pocket to make sure his pet mouse was secure. He frowned as he realized the furry pet he had placed in his pocket along with some tissue and a cracker, was missing.

"Sebastian," he whispered frantically as he looked around as best he could. "He's gone!"

"Who's gone?" Sebastian asked while he watched Ciel frantically shift in his seat.

"What if I squished him or someone steps on him?" Ciel asked then looked at Sebastian in desperation.

Sebastian shrugged. "It's just a mouse. You can get another."

Ciel looked at his butler in consternation. "Tennyson is more than just a mouse! Help me find him."

"Sometimes you act like you're still a thirteen year old boy," Sebastian remarked as he adjusted his suit jacket. "I'd be hard pressed to believe you're ninety years old if I didn't know better.

Ciel gave his butler an evil look. "Fuck you to hell, Sebastian."

"Such language," Sebastian teased as he held out his hand and presented Ciel's pet mouse to him with a flourish.

Ciel let out a sigh of relief as he took the little gray mouse from his butler and checked it for injuries before tucking it into his pocket and fastening the button.

"So," Sebastian said after awhile. "Was that an offer?"

Ciel gave him a puzzled look before it dawned on him what Sebastian meant. "Idiot," he said then turned his attention back toward the window. Sebastian simply smiled.

* * *

"This is nice, Sebastian," Ciel said as he flopped back on the cushy feather mattress in what Sebastian called, the young master's Spanish villa. Tennyson having been thoroughly checked over, fed, watered and put in his new home securely, Ciel felt like he could finally relax for the first time since leaving Amsterdam.

"I am pleased that our accommodations are to your liking," Sebastian said. "Is there anything you require or would you like to rest?"

"A bath and some tea," Ciel said as he toed off his shoes. He hated the white sneakers he was wearing as well as the blue jeans with flared legs. Sebastian told him he would look out of place without them. Ciel just felt ridiculous especially in the synthetic silk shirt with the flower print and flappy collar. But it was apparent by the clothes other people had on that Ciel was not alone in being dressed like a clown with bad taste.

Sebastian had just finished putting away Ciel's clothes when he turned to find his master in a state of undress save for the silk boxers the young demon had become extremely fond of. Of course they had to be real silk. Ciel would have none of that "synthetic garbage that doesn't let my skin breathe" as he was prone to complain about most undergarments. Sebastian could have pointed out that Ciel's skin really didn't need to breathe, that in fact Ciel himself didn't need to breathe but felt it was best to leave the subject alone.

"Burn those abominable rags," Ciel ordered as he watched Sebastian picking up his clothes from the floor.

"If it's all the same to you, My lord," Sebastian started. "It would be to your benefit to keep them. You will need them again if we travel else where. Also, should you choose to leave the villa and explore the city."

"You know I am not going to be leaving this house," Ciel snapped.

"My lord," Sebastian said as he hung the green and blue flowered shirt on a hanger then smoothed the wrinkles out. "I am afraid that I have been remiss in my duties to you. It would behoove you to learn how to move with the times, function amongst humans and if need be, defend yourself against attack."

Ciel threw one arm over his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to learn how to move with the times, function with humans and defend himself. That's what he had Sebastian for. He sighed heavily then laid still for a moment before he felt the bed dip with Sebastian's weight.

"I understand that you're apprehensive, My lord," Sebastian said as he reached out to stroke Ciel's pale skin. The young man's stomach was flat with a sprinkling of hair trailing down to a place hidden by his boxers. Sebastian wanted very much to look beneath the waistband.

Ciel took his arm off his face and looked at Sebastian. "Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked. "Are you going to leave me?"

"Never," Sebastian said. "I will be by your side forever."

"Then what do I have to worry about?"

"More than you realize," Sebastian answered as he stood. "I'm going to go draw your bath." With that he left Ciel staring up at the ceiling wondering just what he wasn't realizing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I suppose I should warn you that there is a little angst ahead as well as violence and slight gore sexual content and discriminatory language. I know this is labeled romance/humor, but a little angst is always good to off set and frame the sweetness of romance and humor.

We have about 3,700 words. While I am not begging for or requiring reviews (faves and follows are much more preferable), hearing from my readers would be lovely.

To those of you who have reviewed, put this story on alert, and faved me as an author as well as faved this story. I am very grateful that you have. It makes my day every time I get an alert in my inbox.

* * *

Ciel panted as he tilted his head back to let Sebastian nibble on his neck. He was not going to deny that he liked making out with Sebastian. He would even go on to say that he liked it a little too much. Unfortunately, he couldn't shake the fear in the pit of his stomach nor the voice that told him it was wrong to indulge in such acts with a servant.

Sebastian's mouth was creeping lower and lower and while Ciel kept a very tight reign on his reaction he could feel his self restraint slipping. Yes, he was becoming far too used to this intimacy with Sebastian and he needed to do something about it. In all honesty it just wasn't proper.

Ciel closed his eyes and tried to drown out the feel of feather light kisses along his skin. Who was he to talk about propriety anymore? He wasn't even a human. But something in him still held out against the waves of pleasure. If he let go would he lose what was left of his humanity? How much of it did he really have left?

So many questions began running through his head that he was able to drown out whatever Sebastian was doing to him in favor of these worried thoughts. Questions like, how did this all start? It used to be nothing more than kissing. Did he start it or did Sebastian? Whose idea were these intense make out sessions and why the hell did they feel so damned good?

To what end did Sebastian want to engage in such an intimate act with him? Ciel was perfectly aware that Sebastian wanted to do more than kiss and touch. Ciel would really do nothing to stop him if that's what his butler really wanted, but Sebastian had made it clear through his actions that he wanted Ciel to participate, him simply laying there with his mind elsewhere would not be enough. Why?

"Ciel," Sebastian said against his master's skin. He realized that Ciel was no longer paying attention and he found himself somewhere between amused, frustrated and angry.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he watched his servant sit up and run his fingers through his hair. His crimson eyes were closed and his face devoid of expression. As usual Sebastian was unreadable.

"Would you like your tea now?" Sebastian finally asked as he slipped back into his shirt and fastened the buttons.

"No," Ciel answered. "I just want to lay here and read awhile. If you want to go out, please do."

Sebastian sighed then left the room in frustration.

* * *

"What are you doing? Why am I wearing those shoes?" Ciel asked as Sebastian finished tying the white sneakers he hated so much.

Sebastian didn't answer for a long time. "It has been a long time since I have subverted your orders, My lord. I can no longer allow you to stagnate. You are coming with me for a walk and will do so every day."

"And if I refuse?" Ciel asked as he mentally retreated from his butler.

"I will not allow you to refuse," Sebastian answered then walked to the door and waited. Ciel folded his arms over his chest and continued to stand in the same spot.

"I am not going out."

"I will no longer bring you meals," Sebastian told him. "Now come enjoy the sites with me. When was the last time you were in Milan?"

Ciel sighed heavily. He knew the day would come when Sebastian would insist that he find his own prey but he had hoped to delay it for as long as possible. He could tell by the way Sebastian stood at the door doing nothing more than staring, that nothing he said or did would move his servant.

"I have never been to Milan," Ciel finally answered.

Sebastian nodded his head once. "All the more reason to see the sites. Come now don't sulk. It is very unbecoming."

"I never sulk," Ciel said as he started toward the door.

Sebastian smirked slightly. "Of course you don't, My lord."

* * *

Ciel frowned as he walked around the fountain in front of Castello Sforzesco. Sebastian had told him to wait near the fountain and when he returned then he would begin training Ciel to hunt for his dinner. Sebastian's whole aura was thrumming with excitement. Ciel just wanted to go home and he was seriously contemplating walking back to the villa and face Sebastian's wrath.

Something prickled up the back of his neck and he turned around slowly to survey the area with narrowed eyes, using his heightened senses to pick up on whatever it was that was now niggling at his stomach.

Roughly 100 meters away a man who looked to be in his early forties, was openly watching him. The man was was of average height with thinning blond hair. He would have had little difficulty blending into a crowd. Ciel held the man's gaze for long enough to know that unsettling as the man really was, he was a mere human. Unfortunately, this bit of information did not comfort Ciel.

He walked around the fountain until the spraying water was between himself and his observer. There were three women standing near by and they asked Ciel if they would take their picture.  
As he lifted the camera and focused on the girls the hair on the back of his neck began to stand again. He snapped the picture and handed the camera back to it's owner then sat down on the ledge of the fountain and scanned the area. Sure enough the man was now standing directly in his site.

"Sebastian," Ciel said as he clenched his fists. "You better get back here right now. That's an order."

"I am here," Sebastian said from not too far away from Ciel.

"What?" Ciel said as he spun to see Sebastian lounging on the edge of the fountain. He glared at Sebastian then looked over his shoulder at the man who was at the moment looking away.

"It took you long enough to noticed you were being observed, which proves my point exactly. You are incredibly vulnerable, My lord. You must learn how to protect yourself. He has been following since Palazzo Litta."

"If that man has been watching me then why haven't you done something about it?" Ciel asked as he folded his arms across his chest. He was feeling much better now and all he wanted was to go home.

"Because I wanted to see what he would do if I left," Sebastian said. "And if you would finally realize someone with ill intent was watching you."

Ciel shuddered and took a deep breath. "Please take me home, Sebastian. I really don't want to deal with this."

"I understand perfectly, My lord," Sebastian said. "However that would not be in your best interest. We are out here for the same reason he is, to hunt for prey."

"Wonderful," Ciel huffed. He refused to look toward the man.

Sebastian ignored Ciel's sarcasm and continued to speak. "You will find that you will have a less difficult time if you set your sights on prey who seek you out, that way you are not wasting your energy on a potential meal that may make you work for naught."

Ciel's stomach twisted in knots as he reached out toward the man who had been following him without turning to look at him. He certainly held bad intentions toward Ciel. He looked into Sebastian's eyes hoping for comfort but found Sebastian's attention focused on a crowd of tourists.

"You are completely in control of this situation, Ciel," Sebastian began. "There is nothing that man can do to harm you. He could go so far as to completely disembowel you and you would recover."

"That's very comforting," Ciel said as he clenched his jaw in anger.

Sebastian sighed. "Think on it as though it is revenge. I'm very certain that man has been thinking of the many different ways he can defile you. He has already done so many times in his imagination. You can turn the tables on him, My lord. You can make him pay."

"So what do you want me to do?" Ciel asked his voice icy as he glared at his butler. "Walk over to him and tell him to try and have his way with me?"

"No," Sebastian answered then chuckled at the imagery. "What I want you to do is walk out of the area and down the street. Lead him off and away to an area where he will think you are vulnerable.

"When he begins his assault let him think you are weak and that he has won. The minute you sense his elation at achieving his desire strike fast. I assure that the meal you'll partake in will not only be sweet but it will likely sustain you until we leave Milan."

"So then there will be no need for me to hunt again?" Ciel asked as he shivered.

Sebastian gave him a weak smile. "No. There will be a need for you to hunt again, but you will be given a reprieve from the need and from hunger for some time."

"What about you?"

"I've already eaten. I will not be far from you. If anything goes wrong I will be with you in an instant. I swear it." Sebastian reached out and put his hand on the side of Ciel's face. "I would never let anything happen to you, My lord."

"If something goes wrong," Ciel started then paused. "Then enough of this teaching me how to hunt."

Sebastian shook his head. "If something goes wrong then we will wait a little longer to begin your education. You cannot put this off forever."

Ciel didn't say a word nor did he look at Sebastian. He simply walked away. Sebastian watched him go then sat a moment observing the man in the distance. The man hesitated a moment then followed Ciel. Sebastian followed as well.

* * *

"Hey!" A voice called out to Ciel as he made his way down the street. He looked around for a moment and realized that the man who had been following him was closer than before and was now calling out to him.

"Yes?" Ciel asked warily as the man approached. He fought the urge to slide his hands into his jean pockets and to back away quickly. He could out run this man with no problem.

"You're a Brit right?" the man asked in a cockney accent.

"I suppose," Ciel answered. "What can I do for you?"

The man gave him an oily smile as his eyes slid down Ciel's body. "I'm been touring here for a few days and am really missing 'ome. Thought you might want to sit and chat with me for awhile? Where's your friend?"

Ciel watched the man's face for a moment then answered. "He had some business to attend to. We're supposed to meet up tomorrow."

"Oh," the man said trying to sound sad but failing. "Ya know I got a lovely bottle of wine up at my digs. Wanna come up with me and party? Maybe 'ave a few smokes?"

Ciel tilted his head to the side as though he was considering the offer. "I'm afraid I don't even know you. It would be strange to go off with someone I don't know."

The man laughed. "Well let's fix that then eh? Names Lawrey. Jonathan Lawrey. You can call me John."

"I'm Ciel," Ciel answered as he shook the offered hand. Jonathan held on to his hand for much longer than he felt was appropriate.

"Well?" Jonathan asked as he grinned. "Wanna come?" His tone was teasing and it was obviously meant as a double entendre. It took a great deal of effort for Ciel to hid his distaste and smile in return.

"So, I was born in London," Jonathan told Ciel as they walked. "Never thought I would leave but then 'ere I am on 'oliday."

"Milan is a very nice place," Ciel said. "What brought you here?"

"I like the weather," John answered then smiled making it clear he was missing a few teeth. "And it's not overly crowded like Paris or some place like that."

Ciel arched his eyebrows. "You've been to Paris?"

"Oh look," John said as he took hold of Ciel's elbow. "We're at my hotel. Told ya we weren't far." Ciel said nothing more as he followed John up the stairs and into the small hotel room.

"'ave a seat," John said as he pulled out a chair. He turned and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses from a cabinet then poured Ciel a generous glass.

"So you've been to Paris?" Ciel questioned as he picked up his glass of red wine then swirled it before smelling it. He could smell the chemical odor of some sort of drug. He looked at John who had yet to pick up his own glass. The man was obviously irritated at Ciel's unwillingness to drop the question.

"No, I've never been, but I've heard a few things," John answered as he pulled out a cigarette and offered one to Ciel before lighting his own.

"I used to have asthma," Ciel said as he refused the cigarette. John tutted in sympathy then gestured to the wine.

"Drink up."  
Ciel took a sip then stood and walked to the window. "Not a very good view."

"We we can't all be born with a silver spoon in our mouths now can we?" John asked in bitter tone. "I can tell by the way you talk and carry yourself that you're well born. You got that arrogant tilt to yer 'ead that all you snobby blokes 'ave. Like you're lookin' down on the world and find it displeasin'."

Ciel took a deep breath as he tapped his fingers on the formica table top. He thought idly for a moment about the weird faux wood and how he despised it. He brought his wine glass to his lips but didn't really take a drink. He watched as John's eyes glittered in anticipation. He could smell John's excitement. It made him angry. How many other people had he lead to his hotel room to do whatever he was planning to do?

"Don't presume to know what my life has been like," Ciel finally said as he put the wine glass back on the table. "Or who I am."

"Ah so you're not denying you're high born then eh?"

"No," Ciel said as he sat back in his rickety metal and vinyl chair and stretched out. "I was once the son of a Lord. An Earl in fact." He watched dispassionately as John's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean was?" John asked as his tone turned dark. "Did you run away from yer daddy because you're a queer? Or did he kick you out?"

"Neither," Ciel answered as he traced his fingers along the rim of his wine glass. "He died when I was ten."

"Aww poor little orphan," John sneered. Ciel was surprised that John was acting so hostile so quickly. He had assumed the man would try to lull him into a state of euphoria especially considering he was trying to drug him.

Ciel shrugged. "My mother as well. I was also kidnapped and tortured a fair bit, but I survived." If by surviving you meant selling your soul to a demon for revenge. Though that wasn't something John needed to be told.

John folded his arms over his chest. "So you're used to being the victim or have you overcome the trauma?"

"I got my revenge," Ciel answered as he locked his eyes on to John face. "I can't attribute it to anything than being fortunate to have the means to facilitate it."

"Blimey," John barked loudly then laughed. "Yer a fighter ya are. But, ya look more like an angry little boy to me. I can see it in yer eyes."

He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and walked closer to Ciel who didn't move. He allowed John to thread his fingers through his hair even though he wanted to slap the man away.

"Too bad you've fought so hard to find yourself here though," John said more to himself than Ciel. "Though you are a pretty thing." He pulled a knife out of his pocket and pressed the flat of it under Ciel's chin.

Ciel swallowed hard as he held John's gaze. He said nothing as John told him to stand and strip.

"The things I'm going to do to you," John began then paused. "Well you know this is what you came up here for. Right?"

"Sex?" Ciel asked as he flicked open the top button of his shirt. John threw back his head and laughed. Before clenching his jaw and pushing Ciel back onto the bed. Ciel pretended to struggle and yell but allowed John to restrain him on the bed with hand cuffs.

"But more than that too," John said as he sneered. "I hate queers like you. Thinking your good looks and money will get them whatever they want." He ripped open Ciel's shirt as he straddled his hips then put the point of the knife at his throat.

"Why ain't ya screamin?" John asked angrily. "Why ain't ya begging for your life like all the prissy little queers do?"

Ciel swallowed hard. He didn't want to scream though it took a lot of effort not to call Sebastian to deal with this monstrosity on top of him. He knew Sebastian would come but he would chastise Ciel for his fear. He wasn't in any danger.

"Will it do any good?" Ciel finally asked. John shrugged as he traced down Ciel's chest with the knife.

"I think I'll cut these off first," he said as he circled Ciel's nipples. "That'll make you scream."

"Likely it will," Ciel agreed in a matter of fact tone as he steadied his breathing.

John crumpled up his face as he sat back a bit and surveyed Ciel. "What's wrong with you boy? You have a death wish?"

"I don't see a point in giving you what you want," Ciel answered.

"Ha!" John barked then reached down, twisted Ciel's nipple, pulled, then sliced it clean off. Ciel allowed himself to scream. It did hurt. More than he expected it to. Feelings of terror rose up from the pit of his stomach to his throat but he forced it back down with a difficult swallow before squeezing his eyes shut and whimpering at the pain.

"There it is," John said as he laughed. "I like fear. You know what I am? I'm a demon, Ciel and I'm going to kill you." He leaned forward and licked the wound he made, lapping up the blood and chuckling as Ciel tried to twist away as he cried out.

He had to admit John calling himself a demon, even if it wasn't true, heightened his pain and fear into the terror he had been desperately trying to reign in. What would happen to him right now if John really were like him? Sebastian would come to rescue him of course. But, what if he didn't? What if he couldn't?

"Please stop," Ciel begged as he turned his head to the side as tears trickled into his ears.

"There, there now," John said as he smoothed his hand on Ciel's cheek and forced him to straighten his head. "You're even more beautiful like this. Like a little angel with broken wings."

Ciel who was now panting and gritting his teeth in pain turned his head away from John only to have the man force him back. "I'm gonna kiss you," he told Ciel. "If you try to hurt me the punishment won't be pretty. Do you understand?"

It was hard for Ciel to keep the corners of his mouth from turning up in amusement so he bit his lip and nodded his head. He couldn't believe he'd earned his reprieve so quickly. He closed his eyes as John's mouth descended on him and then panicked as the man shoved his tongue into his mouth. This was not like kissing Sebastian. John's breath was foul and the taste just as bad; cigarettes, garlic and rot.

It took much longer than he would have liked but Ciel fought for dominance and won. He wrapped his legs around Jonathan's waist and took over, letting his tongue slide into the man's mouth, and down his throat where he probed for the man's soul.

He opened his eyes to see the look of shock and horror of his meal before finally dislodging what he was looking for, bringing it out on the tip of his tongue and swallowing it down in large gulps before pushing John's body from on top of his.

The flavor was incredible and not at all the decadent experience he was expecting considering how the man's mouth had tasted. It was complex with pride, envy, hatred and spiced all the murderous acts John had engaged in during his life. Ciel had to fight the urge not to attack the body looking for more of that sweet flavor.

Ciel licked his lips as he stared up at the cracked ceiling and forced himself to relax. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he broke free of the hand cuffs and just laid there. He'd done it. All on his own.

He smoothed his hand across his chest to find the wound had already closed up, healed and regenerated his damaged flesh. He wiped away his tears and took several calming deep breaths.

"Sebastian," he called out loud before sitting up and running one hand through his tousled hair.

"My Lord," Sebastian said as he appeared at the window. He pushed it open then observed the remains of Ciel's meal which was now on the floor, then Ciel's ripped and bloody shirt and back at the man on the floor where he stared at the corpse in consternation.

"I want to go home now," Ciel said as he yawned.

Sebastian hoisted Ciel into his arms, smiling as his master wrapped his arms around his neck and took him home.

* * *

A/N: Unless my word count goes all askew the next chapter will have a very big helping of sexual tension relief, if you know what I mean. As many of you well know writing such can be difficult. Please send some encouragement in the form or reviews. I would be much obliged.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm terribly sorry this took so long to get to you. It's another chapter that's almost 5,000 words long. I'm sorry. Can you see fit to forgive me?

Also, I warn you that there is sexual content ahead. I am very upset about it. I think it's horrible. You be the judge. Let me know. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

* * *

"I'm very proud of you, My lord," Sebastian said as he ran a sudsy washcloth over Ciel's shoulders.

Ciel closed his eyes and sighed as his butler's fingers worked to rid his shoulders of tension. "That was unlike anything I've ever tasted, Sebastian. But honestly, I don't know if it was worth it."

Sebastian hummed in reply as he continued to massage Ciel's shoulders. "Did he hurt you?"

"Nothing permanent," Ciel said as he put his hand over his chest for a moment. "He just made me feel unclean."

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something in response then stopped. Instead he said, "Tilt your head back so I can wash your hair."

"You'll never leave me, Sebastian," Ciel said as he looked up so he could see Sebastian's face.

"Never, My young master. I will never leave your side."

"Not even at the end?" Ciel asked very softly. Sebastian said nothing as he worked the lather into his master's hair for a moment.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked as Sebastian began rinsing away the soap.

"Yes, My lord?" Sebastian queried, obviously avoiding the question as he finished his task. Ciel held his own tongue until he sat up and could look at Sebastian properly.

"Until the end?" Ciel asked his sapphire eyes reflecting fear and doubt.

Sebastian smiled tenderly as he dabbed away rivulets of water from Ciel's face with a cloth. "My lord," he said then looked down demurely "I will be with you when the last star in the sky flickers into the darkness. I will be with you when we are cast away into perdition. Neither heaven nor hell could take me from your side. I am yours for all eternity."

He looked up at Ciel in time to find himself pulled down for a searing kiss that left his arms shaking as he tried to balance on the edge of the bath. Ciel held onto him so tightly, kissed him so fiercely that if he didn't do something now he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"My lord," Sebastian said as he pulled away. "If you are intent on pulling me into your bath then you must allow me to disrobe first."

Sebastian's red eyes widened in shock when Ciel said, "Then stop dawdling. Get undressed and get in here. That's an order."

He didn't even need the order, Sebastian quickly stepped out of his clothes, folding them neatly on the counter nearby, before joining Ciel in the warm water. His master was in his arms before he had time to settle.

"Ciel," Sebastian whispered against his master's skin as Ciel placed himself on his servant's lap.

"No," Ciel said as he closed his eyes. "No questions. No talk." He leaned forward and kissed Sebastian full on the lips making the older demon groan in pleasure as he slid his hands down Ciel's back and forced himself not to thrust up; seeking some sort of friction between them.

It was all at once frustrating and arousing the way his young master nipped and sucked on his neck as his hands slid down Sebastian's arms his nails digging in to leave red marks on his skin.

For his part Sebastian tried to do nothing more than luxuriate in the sheer bliss of being touched by Ciel. Unfortunately, he was on edge waiting for his once meal to pull away from him leaving him aching for a completion. Sebastian refused to indulge in pleasure on his own, after all he was a demon for fuck's sake, the last thing he should have to resort to was his hand.

Sebastian continued to hum in encouragement as he slid his hands onto Ciel's thighs. He stopped when Ciel's sharp teeth pierced his shoulder and he gasped in pleasure. He wanted to voice how badly he wanted this, how desperately he needed it but instead he waited. It was so difficult to tell if Ciel was playing cat and mouse or if he indeed was in the game for real.

He was unable to stop the whimper bubbling up his throat when Ciel detached his mouth from his shoulder. He caught the smirk on Ciel's lips right before he slid further into his lap and pressed his lips to the spot beneath Sebastian's ear.

Ciel pressed himself against Sebastian and the older demon became aware of Ciel's erect member and looked down in shock. Ciel chuckled then squeaked in surprise as Sebastian's mouth found his and kissed him deeply wrapping one arm around his waist as he slid his hand between them and pressed their erections together and thrust upward.

"Ah, Sebastian," Ciel hissed as a wave of pleasure flooded through his body as though something hot and delicious wound through him. He broke the kiss and leaned back against Sebastian's arm arching his back and enjoying the feeling of Sebastian touching him.

Sebastian grabbed the nearby soap and lathered it over the both of their members as he used his had to stroke them together. He was trembling hard as he held Ciel and watched his face for any signs that he was about to run but found himself entranced in watching his master's face.

"Shit," Ciel moaned as he leaned forward and rested his forehead on Sebastian's shoulder as the pleasure building inside of him wound tighter and tighter. He swallowed hard, wanting Sebastian to stop and never stop all at the same time.

"Are you all right, my little lo- lord?" Sebastian asked as he slowed his hand's pace. Ciel looked up at him with hooded blue eyes shifting to red then magenta. Sebastian took that as a sign to continue as he watched Ciel's face shift back and forth from his human form to something Sebastian felt was far more breathtaking.

"Sebastian! Harder. Faster. Do not stop," Ciel growled as he closed his eyes, hiding the light that was completely entrancing Sebastian. He wanted nothing more than to carry Ciel in into the bedroom and fully slake his lust on his dear master's body.

He was barely aware of darkness closing around him until he caught the sight of black feathers in the peripheral of his vision. He looked up and around to find that Ceil was enfolding them a pair of large wings. He smiled tenderly at his master as he kept up the unrelenting pace on their cocks.

"Sebastian," Ciel cried as his wings began to flap, knocking off bottles from the edge of the bathtub and crashing into the wall. It took all Sebastian's strength to keep his young master planted in his lap.

Sebastian could feel the tension in both himself and Ciel building to the point where neither were going to be able to hold out longer. He reached for the sensation with pure elation, whispering Ciel's name over and over.

Before he could fully understand what was going on Ciel was wrenched from his grasp and then was gone just as Sebastian spilled over into ecstasy. He road out his abbreviated climax in confusion as his arms reached out blindly looking for his master.

"Ciel?" Sebastian called as he struggled to come down off of his high. He rinsed off and looked around the bathroom in fear.

He grabbed a towel and slung it around his waist as he walked through the open bathroom door into the bedroom where he found Ciel curled in the corner wrapped in coal black wings.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked as he knelt down beside Ciel and smoothed his hand down the ridge between his wings.

"Leave me alone," Ciel yelled as he edged himself into a tighter ball.

"You're going to get cold like that," Sebastian said gently. "At least let me get you a blanket."

"What does it matter?" Ciel asked bitterly. "I'm not going to fall sick."

"All the same," Sebastian said as he took a blanket from the end of the bed. "I would feel better if I knew you were warm."

"It's pointless, Sebastian. Utterly pointless. I don't know why you do it. I don't know why you continue on with me like this. I should have been dead long ago."

"My lord," Sebastian said as he slid the blanket over Ciel's legs. The wings made everything impossible. "Just let me take care of you. Please."

Ciel turned and looked at Sebastian. Instead of sadness his expression was full of anger. "I don't want this," he said as he gestured to his wings. "I don't want to do this, Sebastian. Make it stop."

Sebastian gave his master a sympathetic look. "My lord," he said gently. "I couldn't stop it when you changed eighty years ago and I can't stop it now. The most I can do is help you learn to deal with it."

Ciel shook his head. "I don't want to learn to deal with it, Sebastian."

"Understood. However you have never been one to bury your head in the sand and run from your difficulties. Now please come here and let me help you."

Ciel gave Sebastian a thoughtful look before moving toward him. Sebastian opened his arms and Ciel moved into them warily.

"The only reason you are doing this or I feel this way is because of propinquity," Ciel mumbled against Sebastian's shoulder. "I'm certain if there were more creatures of your kind around, you'd have little to do with me."

"My my, The little lord uses such big words."

"Shut up, Sebastian." Ciel said as he closed his eyes. "Just get these things off my back."

Sebastian moved so he could look Ciel in the eyes. "I know you will not appreciate the grand sentiment I am about to share with you, but please take it for what it is."

Ciel blinked at Sebastian and gave him a wary look. "Alright what is it?"

"Even if we had a hundred creatures such as ourselves around us, I would still prefer your company to theirs. I have a good few thousand years on you. I do know what I like."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Great. What?"

"You," Sebastian said leaned forward and kissed Ciel's cheek. He chuckled at Ciel's disbelief.

"Ridiculous," Ciel finally said as he averted his eyes. "Now help me get rid of these things." The wings on his back rustled a bit and he winced.

Sebastian lifted Ciel's chin with a finger and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You can't deny who and what you are, My lord. You can hide them, but you can't change the fact that you have them. I'll gladly teach you how to hide your wings only if you promise to stop hiding from yourself."

"Fine," Ciel agreed as he pushed away from Sebastian and sat up straight. He spread out his wings and winced a little before looking at his butler expectantly.

Sebastian took in the sight of Ciel's wings and shining red eyes. "Beautiful," he whispered softly before placing his hands on Ciel's shoulders and looking into his eyes.

"I want you to close your eyes and relax," he told his master. "This will become as second nature to you. Now, imagine your wings folding in, like your arms would at the elbow. Tuck them back, then back again. Breathe. Good boy."

Ciel whose eyes were still closed smiled slightly. "I like when you do that," he said.

"Call you good boy?" Sebastian asked as he caressed Ciel's bare shoulders. Ciel nodded in agreement, not opening his eyes as he concentrated on making his wings vanish.

Sebastian smirked then threaded one hand through Ciel's hair, his breath catching as his master leaned into his touch not unlike a cat wanting to be petted. He held back the words threatening to bubble from his lips. His master was not the sentimental type and Sebastian was certain he wouldn't appreciate hearing them.

"Now, My lord. Open your eyes and you'll see that they're gone."

"Really?" Ciel asked his tone full of amazement as he looked over his shoulder. Sebastian's breath caught at the look of sheer joy Ciel gave him as his master, still completely bare from the bath, walked to the mirror and inspected his back in the reflection.

Sebastian stood, watched Ciel for a moment. then walked into the bathroom and quickly cleaned up. He pulled the plug on the drain and watched the water swirl away. It was hard for him not to reflect on what had happened with Ciel in that very water, and while he'd reached some sort of completion, Sebastian still hungered for Ciel's touch.

"Sebastian," Ciel called from the bedroom. His butler quickly replaced the bottles of shampoo, bath oils, soaps and bubble baths.

"I will be with you momentarily," Sebastian said. "I simply need to get dressed and..."

"No," Ciel called. "No. I mean just come here please."

Sebastian tightened the towel around his waist, picked up his clothes and walked into the bedroom to find Ciel stretched out on the bed wearing nothing but a smile. The butler swallowed hard then walked toward his master slowly.

"Come here," Ciel said as he reached his hand out toward Sebastian who put his clothes on a nearby chair and did as Ciel asked.

Ciel swallowed the lump in his throat as Sebastian stalked toward him. The look on his face was far from curious, it was more, I'm going to eat you now and you're going to enjoy it.

Ciel was sure Sebastian wouldn't hurt him, it was just that he was scared. He tried not to show it as Sebastian sat. He knew his butler desired him and he owed it to him, for everything.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked while giving Ciel's body a quick inspection. His skin was perfection as always, leaving Sebastian with the urge to mark it as his own. He wasn't showing any signs of being aroused so Sebastian wondered what Ciel was up to.

Ciel swallowed hard. He knew next to nothing about being seductive. He considered telling Sebastian to dress him for bed but then he'd never forgive himself for his cowardice.

"This is terribly awkward," Ciel finally said as he sat up and examined his black fingernails. He wondered if he'd ever get used to them. After he'd first turned he'd spent much of his time alone trying to change them to something more normal looking, baring that he would rub on them and once even resorted to biting them off only to have them return in a few minutes.

"It is understandable that the events of the day have left you feeling unsettled," Sebastian began. "Why don't I get you ready for bed and make you a cup of herbal tea and..."

"No," Ciel said. "I'm fine." He bit his lip then reached out and touched Sebastian's hand with is own. He traced his finger along the contract seal then looked up at his butler and smiled.

"I want," Ciel started as he squared his shoulders. "I what to pick up where we left off in the bathtub."

Sebastian shook his head and smiled softly. "It's not necessary to..,"

"Shut up," Ciel ordered as he put his fingers against Sebastian's lips. They were soft and he wanted to kiss them again. Kissing Sebastian was all at once exciting and comforting.

"I've a question," Ciel said as he removed his fingers from Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian arched one eyebrow at his master then nodded his head.

"How long have you felt this way about me?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to tease his master and ask what made the younger demon so sure he wanted him but decided this wasn't the time for playing games. Ciel was in earnest.

"I have wanted you since I first laid eyes on you," Sebastian admitted then watched as Ciel's deep blue eyes widened in disbelief.

"But," Sebastian continued. "I did not realize that I had grown such an attachment to you until a few years ago." He smiled slightly at Ciel in an effort to comfort him.

Ciel took a deep breath. Honestly, he was unsure about this revelation, but he did have to hand it to Sebastian for suppressing his desires for such a long time. He was envious of Sebastian's self discipline but he supposed if he had lived as long as Sebastian had he too would be able to resist temptation.

"Ciel," Sebastian said pulling Ciel out of his thoughts. "I'm going to get your night shirt and.."

"No," Ciel yelled as he grabbed Sebastian's hand. "Kiss me first."

"As you wish," Sebastian replied as he put his hand on the side of Ciel's face before kissing him softly.

Ciel knew he wasn't expecting it so he ran his tongue along Sebastian's lower lip. He nearly smiled when Sebastian jolted. Instead he pushed his tongue past Sebastian's lips and reveled in kissing his butler.

He moaned softly as their tongues danced together. It made Ciel feel hungry and weak, but more than that he felt like he was home. It was a strange feeling and he couldn't figure out what it was.

Soon Sebastian's hands were wandering over his body making Ciel's skin prickle with goose bumps. He shivered and pulled Sebastian closer. He opened his eyes and found Sebastian looking back at him so he pulled away and gave him a coy smile.

"I like kissing you," Ciel admitted then blushed and looked away.

Sebastian threaded his hand through Ciel's damp hair and pulled him in for another kiss. This time he pulled him into his lap as he nipped gently at his master's lips.

"More," Ciel ordered as the kiss broke off. Sebastian chuckled then pulled his master in for another kiss, this one was long and slow and made Ciel's toes curl. He wanted to curl up in Sebastian's arms forever.

Soon Sebastian's kisses trailed from his lips to his chin, down to his neck. This was the moment of truth for Ciel. He could decide not to react or he could allow the heat spiraling in his stomach to overtake him and give in to temptation.

He gasped as Sebastian's hand slid down his stomach then closed his eyes as his butler's fingers curled around his half hard member. He shifted a little then opened his eyes and met Sebastian's ruby gaze.

"Are you ready for tea?" Sebastian asked while his fingers slid up Ciel's cock then back down. Ciel groaned and arched into Sebastian's touch.

"I'll take that as a no," Sebastian said before smiling and bending to kiss Ciel again. He moved so he could lay Ciel on the bed, chuckling as Ciel whimpered at the break in contact.

"Ciel," Sebastian whispered reverently as he traced his fingers along Ciel's jawline. Ciel followed his fingers trying to nip on them before Sebastian finally let him bite.

Sebastian shivered as Ciel took hold of his hand and gently probed the tip of his finger with his tongue and as much as Sebastian wanted to close his eyes he was afraid to look away lest Ciel change his mind about what was happening between them.

To give in to feelings of lust should have been completely natural to Sebastian but he realized this moment was of great import to Ciel and as such felt it was more so to himself. He felt a strange thump and twist in his chest and he was forced to suck in a shaky breath. The feeling of being close to Ciel so overwhelmed him it was necessary to take his hand from his master and kiss him feverishly all over before settling on his mouth enjoying the feel of his beloved against his tongue.

"Ah, Sebastian," Ciel panted as he smoothed his hands down Sebastian's back. "Please touch me."

Without hesitation Sebastian reached down and slid his hand around Ciel's erect member. He swallowed hard realizing that Ciel meant things to continue. Had he known forcing Ciel to hunt prey on his own would precipitate such a change he would have demanded Ciel do it years ago. He kissed his master's face and neck a few times before sliding down his body, stopping to nibble and suck delicate places that made Ciel squirm and moan beneath his touch.

Sebastian didn't hesitate he simply licked Ciel's cock from the bottom up before taking it into his mouth eliciting a gasp of pleasure from his master as fingers wound their way into his hair. He pined his master's hips with his hands to the bed as the younger demon moaned and tried to thrust up into his mouth.

It was difficult not to smile at how adorable Ciel was in his trembling pleasure. Finally, finally Ciel was responding. Ciel was his. A thrill ran up Sebastian's spine and he began to lick and suck, allowing a pleasured growl to rumble deep in his throat.

"Ah, Sebastian. Yes!" Ciel cried as he arched in pleasure. "That feels so amazing." Sebastian released Ciel's cock from his mouth, giving it another lick for good measure.

"It will only get better," he promised before darting his tongue out to touch the head of his master's penis before taking it fully into his mouth and rubbing his tongue along the underside as he sucked.

Ciel let out a hiss as he closed his eyes and dug his fingers into Sebastian's hair while the elder demon's head bobbed a few times. He was just about to give into the pleasure when Sebastian's pace slowed then stopped. He was about to demand Sebastian continue when he looked down to find Sebastian licking and sliding his own fingers in and out of his wonderful mouth.

Sebastian held Ciel's gaze with his own before slipping his hand down and pressing his finger against his master's puckered bud. Ciel squeaked in alarm and would have wriggled away if Sebastian hadn't put his hand on his stomach to still him.

"Relax, My love," Sebastian said before placing a kiss against his skin. "The sensation will be strange at first but I did say things were about going to get better."

Ciel opened and closed his mouth in shock at Sebastian's words. Before he could formulate any type of reply Sebastian's finger was slipping inside of him and a mouth was once again on his cock. He closed his eyes and panted unable to speak as a second finger followed.

"S-Sebastian," Ciel groaned not sure if he was in pleasure or in pain before Sebastian began licking and sucking him again. He panted as squeezed his eyes shut tight. He could feel something building inside him. He was so close if he could just reach it he was sure the needy ache would ease. He had almost found it when Sebastian stopped.

"My lord," Sebastian said reverently as he removed his fingers and crawled back up Ciel's body, rewarding him with a peck on the end of the nose before he kissed him deeply.

"If you were human this would be quite painful without a great deal more preparation," Sebastian looked down as he angled the head of his cock against Ciel's entrance then looked back up at his dear master. "But I assure you, all you will feel at first is discomfort. As long as you relax and trust me there will be no pain."

"I trust you," Ciel said while looking into Sebastian's eyes. He gasped as Sebastian eased into him then whimpered in discomfort.

"Relax," Sebastian soothed as Ciel's pupils narrowed into cat like slits and began to shimmer a lovely magenta. He kissed Ciel's lips quickly. He closed his own eyes tight as he pressed himself gently against his beloved master.

"Why have you stopped," Ciel asked as Sebastian stilled just before entering him.

Sebastian took a deep breath in an effort to control himself. His urge was to begin slamming into Ciel, not caring about anything but finally sating the hunger he'd been suffering from for so long.

"Ciel," Sebastian whispered as he closed his eyes.

Ciel smiled slightly as he watched Sebastian warring with himself. He slid his hands up his servant's arms and shimmied closer pressing Sebastian's member closer to his entrance.

"If you're waiting for my permission, Sebastian, you have it."

Sebastian's eyes flickered open for a moment before closing again. He lifted Ciel slightly then pushed himself inside with excruciating slowness.

Ciel bit his lip trying not to cry out as he was gripped by a discomforting burning sensation. He turned his head to the side as a tear escaped and rolled down the side of his face, disappearing into his hair.

"For goodness sake, Sebastian. Stop torturing me and just do it!" He wrapped his legs around Sebastian and used them to force the older demon to complete the job.

"Oh fuck!" Ciel cried as he arched in pain. He felt like he was being torn in two as Sebastian slammed into him and stilled. He was struggling to breath as he bit his lip and dug his fingers into Sebastian's arms.

"Relax, my little love," Sebastian said as he petted Ciel's skin. He wondered if the pain Ciel was experiencing had something to do with the remnants of his humanity. He swallowed hard and watched as Ciel tossed his head from side to side trying to acclimatize to the feeling of Sebastian inside of him.

Sebastian held Ciel's hip with one hand to keep him from disengaging then with the other reached down and began to stroke Ciel's almost soft member. Sighing in relief as Ciel began to harden again. If the young demon would only look at him.

He carefully pulled halfway out of his young master and pressed in again, frowning as he watched Ciel's face contort in agony. It was breath taking, but not what he wanted for his master. This act had never hurt Sebastian unless he wanted it to. He frowned as he continued to stroke Ciel's cock.

Ciel shook his head from side to side. "It does hurt, Sebastian," he whined as he bit his lip and wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist in an effort to ease the pain.

"Just wait, Love," Sebastian said as he pulled out slightly then pushed back in.

Ciel threw back his head as he arched up and cried out as he writhed beneath his butler. "Make it stop. Please."

Sebastian frowned as he shifted and thrust in again, desperately looking for the bundle of nerves that would change everything. Ciel's fingernails were digging into his shoulders heightening his own pleasure which was begging him to throw caution to the wind and give into the urge to ride Ciel fast and hard.

Ciel gasped as Sebastian finally hit the right spot and blinding pleasure coursed through him. "Oh!" he cried out. "Again! Please. Sebastian!"

Sebastian pulled out and pushed in again and before too long he was thrusting in and out of Ciel hard and fast, listening to Ciel's gasps of pleasure as he pulled the younger demon close and buried his face into his neck.

"Ciel," he whispered. "My beautiful, perfect Ciel."

"Sebastian," Ciel cried out as he wrapped his arms and legs around Sebastian. The pain had eased away to blindingly beautiful pleasure.

Sebastian nibbled on Ciel's neck then moved and kissed his mouth before bracing above his master and thrusting in and out of him in an unrelenting fast pace. Shivers of pleasure coiled through him as he watched Ciel gasping and crying out in ecstasy.

"Don't stop," Ciel ordered as he moved in rhythm with Sebastian.

"My lord, My love," Sebastian panted in bliss before reaching down to stroke Ciel's neglected member.

Ciel cried out as he arched up into Sebastian and everything exploded into white hot waves of pleasure. He held tight to his butler trying to hold on to the sensation as it slowly ebbed away, tossing his head from side to side trying to avoid the loving words Sebastian was whispering against his ears.

"My sweet, beloved, Ciel," Sebastian said as his own climax hit him. He rolled them both over so Ciel laid on his chest and ran soothing hand's down his master's back. Ciel shivered and cuddled against Sebastian's warmth.

"Forgive me," Sebastian said as he shifted and pulled a blanket up and over them both. Ciel only hummed in reply as he closed his eyes and snuggled against his butler. He frowned. Should he still call him his butler? He obviously was more than that and had been for a long time.

"I don't want to sleep like this," Ciel said. He noticed how Sebastian shivered as his lips brushed his chest.

"Pardon me, My lord," Sebastian said as he slid from Ciel's embrace. "I'll see to that right away."

Ciel's eyes widened in shock as Sebastian dropped a kiss on the top of his head then left the room. He swallowed hard as his mind raced to make sense of the situation and Sebastian's behavior. He would have never imagined Sebastian would be so sweet and loving. It disturbed him.

Sebastian returned, pulled the covers back, kissed Ciel's knees then cleaned him up before climbing back into bed and snuggling with his master.

"Are you all right?" Ciel asked as he closed his eyes tight.

Sebastian smiled and placed a kiss on the side of Ciel's head. "I am wonderful, Love," he answered. Ciel wrinkled his face in confusion was Sebastian up to something?

His butler kissed the top of his head and told him to sleep and so he did. They both did.

Sometime later when Sebastian woke, it was to find his master gone.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have been fighting with myself about this chapter. I am of two minds. One says to warn you and the other is a sadistic little bitch that tells me to let you wander into it unguarded, as a punishment for not reviewing the last chapter. There is a third skeptical little voice that scoffs at me and tells me that it doesn't matter what I do you'll hate me anyway, but I don't listen to that voice, it's not nice.

Since I am not a complete sadistic bitch I am warning you. Though there is nothing especially violent or at all sexual about this chapter it is very emotional. I'm sorry. You will note that I removed humor from the genre of this story. I had wanted humor but Ciel an Sebastian had other ideas and I follow where they lead.

* * *

Ciel found himself sitting on a train back home, back to Amsterdam, not sure where he should go. In reality he didn't have a home. The Phantomhive manor had long fallen to ruin and he really didn't want to go back to London. He had nowhere else to go, besides he missed his garden and his peaceful life there.

He didn't try to think out why he ran only that he woke up in Sebastian's embrace and was overcome with so much terror that he had to run. He dressed in what he considered a nice suit, took what money Sebastian had tucked away as well as all the travel documents he would need, and ran.

When he found himself at the train station he simply asked that he be given a route back home. He didn't think any further than that. His mouse, Tennyson was tucked in his pocket and a wealth of greens, crackers and tissues resided in the other.

"You look terribly troubled," a man said from across the aisle where he curled up staring out the window watching scenery go by. He was thinking about the color green and how it was made of blue and yellow. He thought about the sky and how it wasn't really blue, it just looked that way and the yellow sun that made the grass green.

"Pardon me?" Ciel asked as he broke his gaze from the countryside.

"I'm sorry to intrude," the man said as he met Ciel's deep blue eyes with his strange green gaze. He adjusted his glasses. "Perhaps a death in the family?"

Ciel gripped the arm of his chair as he took in the man's startling red hair. He looked a little too staid to be the Grell he remembered in his somber black suit and short hair.

"Nothing like that," Ciel said as he turned his attention back to the countryside.

"A break up then," The man who just couldn't be Grell stated. "I've had too many of those myself. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not if it's all the same," Ciel said.

The man chuckled. "Not much has changed about you, Phantomhive."

"Leave me alone, Grell."

"Ah, so you do recognize me. I was thinking you'd forgotten all about me. My my how you've grown. I thought you'd be a little runt for an eternity. I heard what happened to you. Dear, sweet Bassy was cheated out of your soul. How sad."

Ciel sighed and pressed his forehead against the window. "Why are you here?"

Grell leaned back in his chair. "I'm just here to make sure you don't go taking advantage of the accident about to happen. I'm to keep you busy while other reapers do their work."

"I should have flown," Ciel said more to himself than Grell.

"You have an hour or so before the trouble starts if you want to get off the train now."

"Wonderful," Ciel said. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

Grell blinked at Ciel for a moment. "Umm. Duh!" he said then fluttered his fingers. "You just you know..."

Ciel sighed and shook his head. "I don't understand whatever daft sign language you're using. Speak English please."

Grell rolled his eyes heavenward. "You're still a rude little brat." Ciel folded his arms across his chest then looked around the train car and noticed it was empty. He would not call on Sebastian even if his life depended on it. What was life anyway?

"So it's true you've been living with Sebastian like a human. How funny," Grell said as he tilted his head to the side. "I can smell his lovely scent all over you too. If you weren't such an insufferable little thing... Well, never mind. Just get off the train. Jump. I don't care. Just go or else you'll have to deal with reapers who won't be as friendly as I am."

Ciel patted his pocket to check on his mouse then stood. "Fine," he said but you have to do me a favor."

"Do you a favor?" Grell shrieked as shrill as ever. "I'm already doing you a favor. I'm sparing your miserable existence!"

"Fine," Ciel said as he walked to the door. He opened it then frowned at the swiftly moving ground below him. He swallowed hard and looked back as Grell who stared back with a smug expression he would have loved to wipe from the reaper's face.

"Say," Grell called as he leaned back in his seat. "What favor did you want to ask of me? Just out of curiosity's sake."

Ciel gave him a deadpan look for a moment before asking, "Where can I find the Undertaker?"

"How would I know that?" Grell asked then giggled. "If I run across him I'll be sure to tell him you're looking for him. Now please leave. It's for the best."

"Fine," Ciel said then took a deep breath and jumped.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open and he smiled to himself. It was true that he didn't need sleep it was an act he rarely indulged in, besides participating in Earthly life was infinitely better than living in dreams. Of the seven deadly sins he certainly could not be accused of sloth. My my what kind of demon was he? Of course he could think of a perfect way that he could indulge lust, gluttony and sloth all at once. He rolled over seeking out the warmth of his dear master only to find the bed cold and empty.

"Ciel?" he called as he shook off the last threads of sleep. He sighed in self pity at not having the romantic awakening he'd hoped for threw back the blankets.

Ever the vigilant butler he made the bed. He was troubled that Ciel had left him cold and alone in bed but excused Ciel. His beloved knew little of the etiquette of lovers. He made for the sitting room, certain the younger demon would be reading the paper waiting impatiently for tea, but it was empty. The whole house was empty.

Sebastian checked the gardens, the swimming pool, walked along the road then back to the house. It was not like Ciel to go off alone. He took a look at the seal on his hand. His master was not in any danger.

"Ciel?" he called then listened for a moment before heading back into the house. The pit of his stomach twisted as he went to check on Tennyson and found him gone. He checked the closet and found a bag and a few of Ciel's clothes missing.

He had been left without a word or without orders. Sebastian walked to the window unsure of what to do. Ciel must have left shortly after he had fallen asleep as his trail had already gone cold. Sebastian could do little more than hope that Ciel would return.

He set to his chores as if nothing were amiss. He changed the bedding and began the laundry before seeing to breakfast which he set at the table with a steaming cup of earl grey tea. Then stood and looked down the pathway that lead to the house waiting for his master's return.

As the day grew older Sebastian cleaned up the breakfast dishes then laid out lunch before returning to his spot next to the window. He refused to acknowledge the sinking in the pit of the stomach or how his hands trembled as he prepared meals, or how it felt as though a fist was squeezing hard in the vicinity where his heart would have been were it a feeling thing.

Sebastian was about to clear the table from lunch and prepare for tea when the seal on his had began aching. He dropped what he was doing and fled the house, taking flight toward the call of his master.

* * *

Ciel felt it was a miracle that he hit the ground and landed on his feet. He wasn't sure what to do with his legs after that and tumbled forward, away from the speeding train. Unfortunately, before he know it he was sliding and tumbling down a steep hill, finally coming to rest in a muddy ditch. He sat up to gather his wits about him then checked his pockets.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a warning, Darling," he said as he reached into his pocket for Tennyson. The furry little creature was unmoving in his palm and he frowned as he brought the mouse closer to his face.

"Tennyson," he whispered as he placed a kiss on the usually twitching nose. "You have to wake up. Everything is all right." He watched the mouse's body for any sign of breath, then pressed his fingers to its underside looking for its quick heartbeat.

"Tennyson," Ciel cried as he moved away from the ditch to an open grassy field his gaze not leaving his precious pet. "Please. You're scaring me." He put the little mouse on the grass then stepped away from it covering his hands with his mouth.

"Sebastian!" he called as he wrung his hands together. "I need you. Here now."

He paced around the little body of his mouse until finally Sebastian appeared in all his winged and gruesome glory. Ciel refused to look at his butler as he pointed down to his mouse.

"Do something," he ordered. "Make him all right."  
Sebastian gave his master a questioning look as he reverted to human form then looked down at the lifeless mouse laying in the grass. He knelt beside the little creature and touched it softly. It was clear that it's delicate little body had been crushed lifeless.

"I'm sorry, my lord," Sebastian said as he continued to pet the mouse. "There is little I can do. I do not have power over life and death."

"No!" Ciel cried as he walked over to Tennyson and fell to his knees beside the mouse. "I order you to fix him. Now."

"My Lord," Sebastian said as he placed his hand on his heart. "I am very sorry. You must believe me when I say there is nothing I can do. His little soul has already passed on to where the likes of you and I can never follow."

"No," Ciel yelled as he lashed out violently and slapped Sebastian hard. "I ordered you. You are supposed to follow orders." He pushed at Sebastian in rage pushing the butler to the ground.

"My Lord," Sebastian said as he closed his arms around Ciel who tried to struggle out of his embrace before he finally shattered into heart wrenching sobs.

"Damn you, Sebastian. Damn you to hell!"

Sebastian pressed his face into Ciel's hair. "I'm already damned, My lord. There is little more your words can do to me."

Ciel wrenched himself out of Sebastian's embrace. "I hate you, Sebastian. You can't do anything. You couldn't get anything right at all. I'm not even supposed to be here. You can't help Tennyson. This is your fault." He knelt down and picked up the mouse's broken body and cradled it against his chest.

"You should have taught me how to do things. You should have shown me how to jump from moving trains. You should have left me in Amsterdam. You shouldn't have been discovered so we had to leave."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian said as he hung his head in order to hide his own anguish.

"What kind of butler are you if you can't do what I ask?" Ciel continued to rant. "You are one hell of a fuck up, Sebastian!"

"Forgive me, My lord," Sebastian said then lifted his head as he watched Ciel start to walk away then stop and walk back toward him.

Ciel took a deep breath. "I have no other way to get home," he finally said through clenched teeth. "I order you to take me home. To Amsterdam. I don't want to go by train or plane or any other human means. I want to be there as quickly as possible."

"Of course," Sebastian said as he stood. "Should we go back to the villa and...,"

"No," Ciel said. "You can deal with all of that later. I want to go home now."

* * *

Ciel didn't pay attention to how they got home. He stayed holding on to Sebastian with his face buried into his butler's jacket as he cradled Tennyson in his hand.

The minute they were on the ground and he realized they were home he walked to the back garden and grabbed a shovel. Sebastian, ever the dutiful servant appeared with a box and a white linen cloth that Ciel wrapped around the little mouse as a burial shroud.

He plucked several white roses from the bushes he had tended lovingly all summer and put them in the box before placing it gently in the ground. He sobbed softly as he covered the hole then lay on top of it. He could hear the insects crawling around the garden and the birds singing in the trees. Ciel wanted nothing more than to lay with Tennyson in the cool dark ground.

"Would you like some tea, My lord?" Sebastian asked.

"I would like to be left alone," Ciel answered. "I'll call for you when I wish to see you otherwise stay out of site."

"Yes, My lord," Sebastian said then walked back into the house.

Ciel felt Sebastian's presence recede and he began to sob, watering the soil with his tears. "Tennyson," he whispered. "Why does everything I love die?"

* * *

Sebastian was ready for Ciel when he finally stumbled into the house. Ciel didn't look at His butler as he shrugged of his jacket and let Sebastian wash his hands and face of tears and dirt. He picked up the evening paper and frowned as he read about a train derailing in Spain then sighed into his tea cup and drank.

"My Lord?" Sebastian asked as he stood beside his master. "Would you like me to draw you a bath?"

"I'll take care of it myself," Ciel answered not bothering to look up from the paper. "Go look for something else to do."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Would you like me to fetch you a new pet mouse?"

"No," Ciel replied. "I would like you to do as I asked. Have you seen to our things in Milan?"

"It has already been taken care of," Sebastian answered. "If it's all the same I think you and I need to talk."

"And I think you need to see to your duties as my butler," Ciel said not looking up from his paper.

"Ciel," Sebastian said as he put his hand on his master's shoulder.

Ciel shrugged Sebastian's hand off and sent him a hateful glare. "Why is it you have such difficulty following orders? Leave me alone now! Do not return to my sight unless you are called for."

Sebastian frowned at Ciel then bowed deeply. "Yes, My lord," he said then turned and walked away.

As soon as he was sure Sebastian was gone Ciel put his head on the table and sighed. A bath would have been nice but he didn't feel like drawing one himself; instead he shrugged of his clothes, dropping them down the hall, crawled onto bed and willed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Sebastian paced outside of Ciel's room. He had already picked up his master's clothing as he made his way down the hall. He intended on entering and cleaning up the rest as soon as Ciel fell asleep.

Turning the door handle found the door to be locked. Sebastian let out a sad sigh and walked away, deciding to respect Ciel's privacy.

Part of him was afraid to leave Ciel alone for fear his master would disappear again. He didn't understand why Ciel had left him in the first place, only that indulging in sleep had been a mistake. He had fallen asleep to such joy and awoken to such sorrow.

Sebastian secured the house then left to restock the house with food. He ached for Ciel's loss and wished desperately that he could have done something for his pet mouse. He decided that perhaps Ciel was right. Perhaps he had failed in all his duties and he was indeed one hell of a fuck up.

He sighed as he returned home, put away the food then checked on his master again. This time he ignored the lock and entered the bedroom .

Ciel was curled up in a ball in the center of the bed. He reminded Sebastian so much of a sleeping kitten that he couldn't help but smile as he sat on the edge of the bed then reached out to smooth Ciel's hair.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he shifted under his butler's touch. "What are you doing?"

Sebastian pulled his hand away from his master. "I was just seeing if you needed anything, My lord."

"I'm fine," Ciel answered.

"Do you want a blanket? To get under the covers?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm fine," Ciel repeated.

Sebastian took a deep breath and remained seated on the edge of the bed. He had to admit he was yearning to lay down on the bed and hold Ciel. What he wouldn't give to kiss him again. Perhaps he would sell his own soul for the privilege, had he one to sell.

"Why did you leave?" Sebastian asked after Ciel's breathing steadied.

Ciel opened his eyes and looked up at Sebastian who had his back to him. He bit his lip and considered chasing him from the room. Instead he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I just wanted to go home," Ciel answered. "I wanted to be away from you and whatever game you're playing. If you're tired of me and tired of being my butler I'll release you. I just need you to teach me how to take care of myself. I don' t know why you've not already."

Sebastian shook his head in confusion. "Why would I want to be away from you? What game?"

"Just go away, Sebastian. I'm tired."

"My Lord," Sebastian said as he reached out to push the hair from Ciel's eyes. He traced a finger along the side of Ciel's ever young face then lifted his chin and fixated his gaze on petal soft lips.

Ciel's lips parted and Sebastian gave into the temptation to capture them with his own. He slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head. His master was perfect in every way but especially to kiss. How he loved the taste of Ciel and the feel of his velvet tongue sliding against his.

He really did love Ciel. The revelation hit him hard, like a punch to the gut. He moaned as Ciel's arms went around his neck and pulled him closer. He had told himself for so long that it was only lust, but as he pulled back to look into Ciel's tear stained face he knew it was nothing short of love. Oh, what a viciously cruel emotion it was.

Sebastian closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Ciel's as he fought to control the feelings coursing through him. He should have known from the beginning that this boy would be his undoing.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he combed his fingers through his butler's silky black hair.

Sebastian opened his eyes and smiled at Ciel. He hadn't taught Ciel how to take care of him because he was afraid he would not longer want or need him around. Demons by nature were solitary creatures, there would come a time he was sure that Ciel would embrace it and send him away. He was so young.

"Forgive me," Sebastian said then kissed Ciel again. "I really am a most dreadful servant. But I do swear that I will never leave you, Ciel. I am yours until the end."

Ciel sobbed slightly and pulled Sebastian down into his arms and held him tight. "I'm still mad at you, Sebastian."

"As well you should be, My Sweet Love," Sebastian said as he buried his face in Ciel's neck.

Ciel sighed heavily and held on to Sebastian with all he had. As much as he hated it he didn't know what he would do when Sebastian finally had had enough of him.

His mind drifted from thoughts of Sebastian to Tennyson who he personally had failed. Ciel swallowed hard and gave in to the hands rubbing circles on his back in an effort to sooth him. There was no sense fighting a war he'd already lost.

* * *

A/N: Well my darlings that ends the first arc of sorts. There is actual real plot ahead I promise, promise. The Undertaker will be there.. you like him right?

Please review. I swear to reply to every review I can (except guest reviews because I can't). ¿Por favor? S'il vous plaît? Bitte? Alsjeblieft? Don't make the dance I just did with Google translate for naught. Mesedez?


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Sexual content ahead.

* * *

Sebastian was humming to himself as he made Ciel's tea. He looked out the window to the sun drenched garden and smiled before going out to pick a rose to place on his master's tray.

Ciel looked up from his newspaper as Sebastian put the tea tray on the coffee table. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the tray of tea, poached eggs and toast.

How he wished he could pick up a fork and cut into the egg. The yolk would be the color of sunshine and soak into the crisp buttered toast and taste oh so lovely. He'd have to eat it quickly before the bread became soggy. He sighed then looked up at Sebastian.

"My Lord?" Sebastian asked. "Is there anything more you require?"

"Come here," Ciel ordered, pulling on the lapels of Sebastian's jacket so he could place a kiss against Sebastian's smirking lips. He'd now learned that there were two ways to sate his hunger. One through the consuming of souls and the other in having sex with Sebastian.

It didn't take long for Ciel to divest Sebastian of his clothes and maneuver the man beneath him, especially considering Sebastian put up no fight whatsoever. Breakfast was completely forgotten as Ciel latched on to Sebastian's throat with his teeth.

"Your tea is going to get cold," Sebastian warned then hissed in pleasure as Ciel's mouth moved from his neck to his chest.

"Forget the ruddy tea," Ciel growled then lathed his tongue against Sebastian's pebbled nipple, glorying in the way the elder shuddered beneath him. If there was one thing Ciel enjoyed above all else it was having power over Sebastian and he'd found a fantastic way to wield control over his personal demon.

"And you do have a lesson later this afternoon if you will recall," Sebastian continued as he closed his eyes in bliss. Ciel's mouth on his skin was nothing short of perfection. The elder demon felt that he'd found his own personal paradise.

"Screw the bloody lessons," Ciel said with a growl before swirling his tongue against Sebastian's belly button.

Sebastian hummed in delight as Ciel's mouth ventured lower. For the past week he had been enjoying his dear master's explorations. Of course Ciel was as aggressive always approaching anything he tried with passion and Sebastian loved it.

"I did acquire a car for the sole purpose of teaching you to jump from speeding objects," Sebastian continued as he flexed his fingers in the plush carpet beneath him.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with magenta lit eyes and Sebastian's breath caught. He watched Ciel's form flicker between human and demon with interest. He was utterly enthralled by Ciel's form and wished his master would let him see more of it.

"Stop it," Ciel said as he pushed Sebastian back and sat on his stomach with his back to his lover.

"Beloved," Sebastian soothed as he smoothed his hands up Ciel's back. "There is no need to hide from me."

"Shut up," Ciel said as he reached down and forcefully took hold of Sebastian's cock. Sebastian gasped in response. Having been reasonably subdued he laid back smirking as he watched Ciel's back and how his skin glistened.

He carefully put his hands on Ciel's hips while the younger demon bent down to nuzzle his arousal. Sebastian lifted his beloved's body closer to his face as a velvet tongue darted out to touch the head of his penis swirling around it, eager to taste.

Sebastian took a moment to indulge in the pleasure of Ciel's tongue and lips against him before lifting his head and gently probing the pink little bud before him as he lifted himself up onto his elbows.

Ciel gasped in shock removing his lips momentarily from Sebastian's flesh before engulfing it completely in his mouth, using the fact that he didn't need to breath at all, to swallow Sebastian.

Ciel had to fight himself to keep from chuckling. He was having a lesson right now if he thought about it, because he usually had a very hard time accepting that gasps of air were not necessary. He thought he was doing very well as he caressed Sebastian with his tongue.

Sebastian was completely unaware of Ciel's amusement as he thrust his hips up. He shut his eyes tightly in pleasure as he allowed his tongue to probe Ciel's tight little bud for a few moments before moving on to the soft sac licking and sucking one side gently into his mouth before shifting so he could pull Ciel's arousal into his mouth.

Ciel moaned in ecstasy as Sebastian's mouth worked his magic. He became so lost on the feeling of his lover sucking him in and out that he abandoned what he was doing and let Sebastian's still very hard member slip from his mouth.

"Sebastian," Ciel panted as a finger entered him. He didn't have the experience necessary to avoid being distracted and distract Sebastian himself. He was losing control of the situation too quickly and it made him angry.

As for Sebastian he was in a world of his own until the Ciel stopped. He slowed for a moment wondering what Ciel was doing then cried out as he young lover stretched away from him and bit down hard on his inner thigh with his fangs.

"Ciel, what are you doing?" Sebastian yelled as he sat up, using his elbows for leverage. The young demon maneuvered off of Sebastian, turned around, pushed Sebastian back down onto the floor then impaled himself on Sebastian's still very hard arousal.

"Oh," Sebastian groaned. He watched his master with lust filled eyes. "I see."

Ciel closed his own eyes and arched so far back that Sebastian had to bend his knees to keep him from falling, after that he sat up slightly and reached for Ciel's arousal.

"No," Ciel told him as he pushed Sebastian back. "No touching."

"Why?" Sebastian asked as he looked into Ciel's eyes. They were bright blue but were glowing like hot flame.

"Because I don't want you to," Ciel answered then sighed as he lifted himself then pushed his hips down to meet with Sebastian's body.

Sebastian watched as his beloved master began stroking himself up and down while he continued his ride, fast and hard. It was unbelievably erotic and it took all his will power not to just flip Ciel on to his back and drive into him fast and hard.

"Ah, yes," Ciel panted as he arched back against Sebastian's knees. He slowed his pace with his hand, determined not to finish before Sebastian. The problem was that he was so close.

Ciel whimpered in frustration as he slowed his pace and ground down hard against Sebastian. The older man took the opportunity to sit up, taking Ciel into his arms and nuzzling his neck.

"My sweet love," he cooed then sucked on salty sweet skin before swirling his tongue against it as he thrust up into Ciel.

"Oh, Sebastian," Ciel panted. "Don't. I..."

Sebastian chuckled as he moved his mouth to Ciel's shoulder as he pulled out and thrust again. "Are you having trouble, little one?"

"I'm not little," Ciel pouted then hissed as he ground down to meet one of Sebastian's upward thrusts. "And no."

Sebastian hummed as he pulled back and looked into Ciel's face. He brushed the sweat darkened slate locks from his lovers face then kissed him deeply as they continued to rock together in a steady rhythm.

"No," Ciel gasped against Sebastian's lips as the pleasure inside of him began building to the breaking point. "Not yet. I want to keep going."

"Wait," Sebastian whispered as he ceased all movement. He ran his hands on as much of Ciel's skin as he could reach before lifting his adored master from his body. Both men shivered with the loss of contact.

Sebastian took in the look of need and want on Ciel's face before kissing him once more. "My little love, if we're going to do this we will need to get a little more comfortable." With that he lifted Ciel into his arms and carried him into the bedroom.

Once on the bed Sebastian kissed every inch of Ciel's skin, glorying in his ability to make his young lover giggle. He lay his precious master back then lifted his hips and met Ciel's eyes and smiled.

"You look so smug," Ciel teased.  
"I do believe that I have every right to be," Sebastian replied his voice thick with lust as he thrust into Ciel.

"Bastard," Ciel hissed then threw back his head, first because the feeling was discomforting, and then because it was so pleasurable. His his grew into a growl of pleasure as he rocked his hips in rhythm with Sebastian's movements.

He opened his eyes to find Sebastian watching him, his red eyes alight with something so strong he had to close his eyes to hide from the intensity of it. Ciel turned his head to the side then gasped as Sebastian took his member in his hand and started pumping it, gently at first and then faster.

"Sebastian," Ciel cried out as if in prayer. He could feel the pressure building higher and higher and just when he thought he was going to spill over into bliss Sebastian would slow down his thrusting and turn his touch into a feather light caress, ruthlessly pulling him back from the brink.

"Please," Ciel begged as Sebastian drove him to the edge only to pull him back from it over and over again.

"But you said you wanted to make it last," Sebastian said his voice alight with amusement as he continued his torturous administrations.

Ciel felt as though his whole body was about to burst apart. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as he clenched his jaw and ground himself hard against Sebastian. He needed release. He didn't understand how Sebastian had the will power to hold off over and over again.

"Are you tired yet my sweet little one?" Sebastian question, his voice thick with lust and seduction.

"No," Ciel answered defiantly even though his insides were quaking with the need for release. His voice broke on a scream as Sebastian denied his climax for yet again.

Sebastian himself was aching for release. Watching Ciel writing in torture and pleasure was too erotic to stand. He gathered his will power and pressed on. Ciel was worth holding back for.

Finally Ciel reached a point where his cries of pleasure became more shrill as his fingers dug into his own hair. Sebastian knew that his master was about to break and as delicious as it would be to watch his little master shatter into thousands of pieces, he would regret it later.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed as he gripped on to his lover's arms and pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around flexing shoulders, licking the sweat salted neck of his lover.

Sebastian said nothing more as he helped Ciel tumble into an earth shattering climax that had his young lover groaning in pleasure as he arched back, trusting that Sebastian would hold on to him as he road out wave after wave of searing bliss.

The elder creature also let himself spill into glorious release, pulling Ciel close a he murmured words of adoration against sweat slicked hair and peppering any skin he could reach with kisses.

When it was finally over Ciel slumped against Sebastian and closed his eyes as he continued to cling to his butler. He whimpered only a little as Sebastian abandoned him for the bathroom.

Soon Sebastian returned, lifted Ciel into his arms and carry him to the bathroom. He climbed into the bath and sank into the warm bubbly water, shifting so Ciel would be comfortable leaning against his chest. Certainly enjoying a bath with his master was inappropriate, but so was screwing him senseless.

"You're utterly ridiculous," Ciel said his voice laced with exhaustion.

Sebastian chuckled as he caressed Ciel's arm with one hand. "I was only doing as you wished, My Lord."

Ciel snorted. "I didn't mean nearly torture me half to death." He closed his eyes as he rested in Sebastian's arms as his butler soothed him with water and tender affection.

"But you enjoyed it," Sebastian stated and you learned something very important.

"That you're a bastard?" Ciel asked then shifted into a more comfortable position as the water sloshed out of the tub. "I already knew that."

"No," Sebastian answered then chuckled as he reached for shampoo and began to work it through Ciel's hair. "You have learned that delaying your gratification can bring great pleasure."

"It can also be bloody annoying," Ciel said. "Besides I didn't learn how to delay anything. You delayed for me. I wouldn't have stretched things out as long as you did. I think that was terribly cruel."

"Says my former delicious meal," Sebastian replied then laughed again as Ciel bristled in his arms.

"I thought you were glad that you didn't devour my soul," Ciel said in an almost pout.

"I am," came Sebastian's reply. "But that doesn't mean it wasn't torturous at the time. It is important to learn patience and to resist temptation. This in especially important if you ever decide to start contracting for souls."

Ciel leaned forward out of Sebastian's arms. He sighed as his butler's nails scratched along his skin then closed his eyes. "I can't imagine why I would ever be willing to lower myself to making a contract for someone's soul."

Sebastian chuckled. "Not all masters are as difficult to serve as you, Love. Besides, greater nourishment and pleasure comes from cultivating a soul to your tastes. Feeding as often becomes unnecessary and you become more powerful as a result."

Ciel shifted, the talk of power and contracts was making him feel uncomfortable. "I don't like the thought of ever having a master."

"Understandable," Sebastian said. "It's all right you are young yet to be forming still have much to learn."

Ciel bit his lip as he leaned back against Sebastian and looked at the wall. He didn't really want to learn, but he knew that he had to. What he wanted was to keep things as they were, forever.

* * *

Sebastian frowned as he sat beside Ciel in a movie theater filled with people. His master had expressed a desire to go to the cinema, so there they were in the dark watching the film flicker across the screen.

The demon butler thought movies were but he understood he appeal, humans were always looking for more and more sources of entertainment and ways to escape the monotony of their every day lives. He watched Ciel as he held a bag of popcorn, "for the smell". Then smiled wryly at the fact that his master was engrossed with the screen.

Sebastian would have been content to watch Ciel watching the movie if he didn't feel something prickling at the back of his neck. He turned to see a tall figure standing in the entryway. He excused himself and walked down the aisle toward the robed figure.

"Hello, Sebastian," The Undertaker greeted him cheerfully. "How odd to find a creature like yourself here."

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked defensively.

The Undertaker chuckled softly. "Why do I have to want anything. You are on my ground as it turns out." He gestured to the movie screen. "I find watching movies very nostalgic. It's like viewing an abbreviated cinematic record."

"With little of the satisfaction," Sebastian said.

The Undertaker chuckled. "Speak for yourself demon." Sebastian said nothing more as he watched the movie screen for a moment.

"A little red birdie told me that the young earl was looking for me," The Undertaker said in a hushed tone. "And since he is here with you it would be the perfect time for he and I to have that little chat he wants."

Sebastian frowned. "When was this?"

The Undertaker laughed. "He didn't tell you he wanted to speak to me? How fun. I wonder what he wants." The reaper looked toward Ciel in anticipation.

"Come out into the lobby and talk with me please," Sebastian said as he grabbed The Undertaker's arm.

"So protective," The Undertaker chided. "Is there a reason you don't want me to talk to him? Are you hiding something? You know secrets have ways of outing themselves no matter how much you try to hide them."

"I'm not hiding anything," Sebastian stated. "I simply do not like my master to be disturbed."

The Undertaker laughed as he pulled a bone shaped cookie from his pocket. "But it was your master seeking me so be a good little servant and fetch the boy for me. I want to see what he wants from me."

"He wants nothing from you," Sebastian replied.

"Let him tell me so then," The Undertaker said. "Are you going to get him or shall I?" The morbid man was practically rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"I can very well come and get myself," Ciel said as he stepped out of the door way. He spared Sebastian with a questioning glance before turning his attention to The Undertaker.

"Well if it isn't the little earl all grown up," The Undertaker exclaimed then cackled. "I never thought I'd see the day. I still have a lovely coffin for you, though I doubt you'll ever need it."

"Thank you as always for the unnecessary offer," Ciel replied as he held his regal bearing as though he was still the Earl of Phantomhive. He reached out to take the hand The Undertaker offered and found the top of his hand being pressed against corps cold lips.

"Grell came to see me a few days ago and told me you were looking for me," The Undertaker said then laughed heartily at Ciel rubbing his hand against his clothing.

Sebastian sent Ciel a irritated look and Ciel smiled at him weakly. He hadn't told his butler that he had spoken to Grell nor had he told him that he had tried to seek The Undertaker.

While Ciel hardly needed The Undertaker for anything now he wasn't about to let the opportunity to sate his curiosity pass him by. "Would you take a walk with me?" he asked as he motioned toward the door.

"Still polite as ever, Dear Earl," The Undertaker said as he moved forward. "I would be delighted."

Ciel turned to Sebastian who was regarding him with a deceptively placid expression. "This matter doesn't concern you, Sebastian. Please stay at a respectable distance."

"My Lord," Sebastian began. "I do not believe listening to anything The Undertaker may have to say would be in your best interest."

"I'm not a child anymore. I am not stupid enough to hang on to his word as though he speaks pure truth and I never have been. Now do as your told." Sebastian gritted his teeth as he watched Ciel walk out the door being held by The Undertaker who smiled back at him like the cat who ate the canary. 


End file.
